


Big Appetite

by WaskeHD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaskeHD/pseuds/WaskeHD
Summary: Instead of staying around after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry decides to just get away from everything. Five years later a letter arrives in his flat in Paris. A wedding two months later and he is invited to be the best man. Teddy's birthday is coming up, so in an coincidental twist of coincidences Harry finds himself returning to Britain with more than enough time on his hands.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 64
Kudos: 111





	1. Returning to Britain

Harry Potter wiped the sweat off his brow with a dish towel he had hanging from his hip. He looked down at the Filet Mignon that he had just done the finishing touches on. He made sure that it had been arranged the way he had been taught by his current teacher. The French Chef Ramillion had been one of the best teachers he had had in these last five years.

He had left Britain after winning the war against Voldemort. There had been too much death and too many expectations about what he was supposed to do after it. Hermione had wanted him to go back to Hogwarts to finish his N.E.W.T.s. Molly had already been planning a wedding between him and Ginny, it hadn’t mattered that neither of them had even talked about whether they were still together, they had technically broken up before Harry, Hermione and Ron had gone on their Merlin forsaken Horcrux Hunt. Kingsley had wanted him as an auror and Ron had wanted him to cash in on the fame to get free things. Harry had wanted none of those. The expectations from everybody had almost made him catatonic. He still remembered how trapped he had felt sitting in the Gryffindor Tower in the days between the end of the war and the memorial for those who had died. 

It had been at the memorial where a proverbial lifering had been tossed to him. 

“Why don’t you leave then?” 

Harry passed the dish over to the waiter, before grabbing the next order. He hadn’t meant to travel around the world learning how to cook, but it somehow happened. He had been travelling around on Sirius’s Motorcycle, exploring the world when that had happened. Sirius’s bike had been damaged during the Battle of the Seven Potters as the Prophet had called it, but it hadn’t taken long for the repair shop to get it back in shape. It was impressive what money and magic could make people do. He had waited a month for them to finish and then he had been off. He had brought a magical tent for the times when he found himself between towns but mostly he had just slept in whatever hotel he could find. 

That had been his routine until one morning he had sat down in a small cafe in a small town. He hadn’t known the owner, but the owner had known him. Mr. Marcosi had been a wizard. He had almost fallen flat on his arse when the famous Harry Potter had dropped by his small café. That had been the beginning of Harry learning how to cook properly.

Harry had grown up hating being forced to cook for the Dursleys. Back then he hadn’t enjoyed cooking in the slightest. The fact that they never gave him enough food to eat only made it worse, but constantly having to cook for two hippos and a horse had made him decent at it. Being hit if the food was burnt or tasteless had made him analyze everything he put into his mouth and constantly forced him to get better. 

Having eaten the House Elves cooking at Hogwarts, while good, had made him realize how much taste was lost when you had to make food for five hundred people three times a day. 

And lastly, having eaten Mrs. Weasley's cooking had made him realize how important quality ingredients were for the food's taste. 

But what they had all taught him was the importance of food. Sitting in Mr. Marcosi’s café listening to him talk about how he had bought the building with his wife and how he had been cooking for the small town for the past thirty years, watching the joy on the man’s face had made Harry blurt out something that he normally never would have thought about.

“Could you teach me how to cook?”

It hadn’t taken much convincing after that. Harry had even offered to pay for his tuition, but the man hadn’t even wanted it. Teaching Harry Potter how to cook had been a great honour for the small portly man. Harry had set up his tent and his motorcycle behind the café and joined Mr. Marcosi in the kitchen. 

That had been the beginning of the past four and a half years. Harry had politely thanked him, packed up and begun his travels again, when Mr. Marcosi had told him he couldn’t teach him anything anymore. He had happened upon another small café in the next town over and with a recommendation from Mr. Marcosi, it had been easy enough to get the same deal with the new owner. Sometimes it would take about a week and sometimes it would take longer, sometimes he would pay for his tuition and sometimes he would get paid for his work. It didn’t matter all that much to Harry in the end. 

In the beginning of his travels he would frequently get letters from people back in Britain asking how his travels were going or where he was at the moment, whether he was going to come back for Christmas and such. Then the letters had become occasional mostly from Hermione and one other person. Hermione would still keep him updated on the happenings in their group of friends and how the political climate was in the country. Kingsley had been doing an admirable job according to Hermione and with the deaths of so many Death Eaters there had been a vacuum in the government. Apparently it had turned into a true parliamentary democracy whatever that was supposed to mean. Something about voting for the people you want in the Wizengamot Hermione had written. He was apparently unpopular with the Weasleys meaning mostly Ginny and Molly. It had been one strongly worded letter from Ginny telling him that she had moved on and one howler from Molly Weasley berating him about how he had broken her daughter’s heart and that had been the last he had heard from them.

He had been a little annoyed when he realised that the two Weasleys had talked about him and Ginny as if they were engaged to be married. That had never been on Harry’s agenda. He wasn’t even certain if he wanted something to happen with Ginny after returning back. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to come back. There wasn’t much for him there and he enjoyed travelling and seeing the world, learning how to cook different food. India had been a big eye opener for him and Japan had been almost intimidating with their raw fish food, but it had been fun. He had learned so much over the years. The world was so much bigger than they would ever understand.

The other person still writing to him was Teddy. Well, Teddy’s guardian to be exact. It came as part of the territory of being a Godfather. Harry made sure to make it back whenever Teddy’s birthday came around. He did his best to visit a weekend a month, sometimes it was every other month, but it had been important for him to watch Teddy growing up. Sometimes work had gotten in the way but he had done his best either way. Teddy was the only reason why he sometimes would think about settling down in Britain.

It was the same person telling him to leave if he wanted to on that day at the memorial. She had stood there with his godson in her arms, sometimes crying, sometimes not, looking completely exhausted and still she had told him to just leave if he wanted to. The one person who might have needed him to stick around, and she had told him to do what he wanted. No, what he had needed in that moment. She had been his lifeline. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. 

Harry had spent the month or so while the motorcycle had been repaired with them, taking care of both her and Teddy and sometimes even Andromeda. They had all been a mess. Andromeda was grieving Ted, Tonks had been grieving Remus, not to mention the amount of attention a one-month-old Teddy had needed. . 

Harry had given the small family access to his vaults, he wouldn’t even had cared if they had emptied them. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to spend all that money himself and they had been Blacks in the first place. He had even offered them to stay at Grimmauld Place but neither of the two women had wanted that. Not that he could blame them. The house was dreary at best.

No, Tonks had been the only other person to frequently write to him after all this time. She would tell him about what Teddy was doing and how he was growing while Harry would tell her about his travels, the cultures he had seen and the food he had been taught how to cook. Whenever he arrived in a new place the first thing he would do was send a letter to Tonks telling her he had arrived safely. It was almost a ritual.

“Hey Potter! We are done for the night. You can head home,” Ramilion shouted in his French accent.

“Thanks Rami.”

Harry washed his hands and threw his dish towel in the basket before heading out. He grabbed his leather jacket, putting it on before mounting his motorcycle, driving off into the night. He had rented a small flat this time around. He wasn’t all that far from Britain living in Paris. He idly thought about making a trip over the channel to see the Tonkses. Well two of them were Lupins, but either way. 

He opened up the door to find his flat as empty as ever. He ran a hand down his face in exhaustion. He idly trailed his finger over the nearest surface. A single line in the dust being the only thing left behind.

He reached his fridge. For a world class chef it was pathetically empty. It wasn’t that he wasn’t hungry but spending all day in a restaurant, left him tired of cooking when he got home. He grabbed a half-eaten box of thaifood, before dropping down on the table. His eyes fell on an envelope lying in the middle of his small table. 

Harry reached out for it, flipping it around. He didn’t immediately recognize the handwriting. It was just addressed to Harry Potter, it must have gone through Gringotts. He had set up a redirection of his letters via Gringotts, meaning he would only have to check in with them whenever he arrived in a new country. The amount of fanmail he had gotten from after the war had been staggering. It was easier to let Gringotts go through it before forwarding the relevant ones to him. That’s when it hit him. This one seemed to be from Neville. The last he had gotten from him was… he supposed it had been a couple of years at this point. 

_ Hey Harry _

_ I guess it’s been awhile. How’s everything? _ _   
_ _ Where are you at the moment? _ _   
_ _ Still cooking? You should come help out at the Leaky. _ _   
_ _ Hannah bought it from Tom when he got too old.  _ _   
_ _ She’s working there now. It’s been good. _

Harry smiled to himself. He knew that Neville and Hannah had begun dating soon after the Battle of Hogwarts. Last he had heard from him, he had been getting his mastery in Herbology. Something that was so completely Neville. He would be a good professor if he chose that career.

_ So, the reason why I am writing is that Hannah and I are getting married. _ _   
_ _ I know. About time right? Well, that’s at least what Hannah’s Mom says. _ _   
_ _ So the reason why I’m writing is that I’m asking you to be my best man. _ _   
_ _ We haven’t sent out invitations yet and of course you are going to get yours, _ _   
_ __ but yeah. The date is the 24th of May and of course you are invited.

_ Neville _

Harry scratched his head. He checked the calendar hanging on his fridge. 18th of March, he mused. At least Neville had asked him with little over two months in advance. He scratched his cheek thinking it over. Teddy’s birthday was coming up and his contract was ending at the end of the month anyway. He had already planned to at least spend the days around Teddy’s birthday with the Lupins like he had done every year. He could find a hotel or maybe stay at Grimmauld during the time between Teddy’s birthday and the wedding. It would give him a chance to get to really know Teddy. 

Teddy would be turning five in just two weeks. Harry hadn’t yet gotten a present for Teddy, he should get that done before going back. He would have to send a letter confirming him staying for a couple of days with Tonks, but he didn’t foresee it being a problem in the slightest.

Two weeks later, Harry parked his motorcycle in front of the small Lupin house. He had missed the homely feeling it exhibited in its almost unremarkable appearance. Tomorrow would be Teddy’s birthday. Tonks had been more than happy to let him stay at their home for a couple of days. He just hoped that Teddy wouldn’t be freaked out by his presence like usual, it had always taken a couple of days before Teddy was comfortable around him. 

Harry grabbed his bag from the sidecar and made his way up to the door. He didn’t even get to knock on the front door before it was opened wide. Harry lost his ability to speak.  _ She _ didn’t look like she had aged a day since he last saw her. Teddy was as usual firmly planted on her hip like the last time he had stood in front of her door.

“Hiya,” he began lamely. 

He didn’t get to say more before he was pulled into a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you, Harry,” Tonks whispered.

“Good to see you too, Dora,” Harry equally quiet.

“Most people still call me Tonks, you know,” she groused. 

“Alright alright, Mrs. Lupin,” Harry smirked. “How are you Teddy?”

“Dad?”

Both Harry and Tonks froze. Harry wasn’t sure if this was better than Teddy freaking out at his presence. The adults decidedly looked away from each other. Harry decided to ruffle the light blue hair on top of his small head to gather his thoughts.

“Hey Teddy,” Harry said softly. “I’m here for your birthday.”

“Dad!”

Teddy flung himself towards Harry, forcing Harry to catch him with both his arms. Harry gently held him against his shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into Teddy’s hair. He didn’t dare to look up until he heard the sounds of footsteps disappearing into the small house. 

“I made food. I know you’re a professional chef and all…”

“No worries,” Harry chuckled. “I love eating what other people make for me. I’m sure it’s delicious.”

“Whatever…”

Harry couldn’t see her face but the tips of her shoulderlength hair had turned and even rosier pink than they had been before. She might be embarrassed. The thought made Harry chuckle to himself. Harry helped Teddy into his adjustable highchair and sat down at the small kitchen table next to him. He loved visiting the Lupins. There was something about being here. It wasn’t an impressive place by any means. There were three bedrooms and a single basement, which Harry suspected was outfitted to contain Remus during the full moon, even if he had never asked about it. The front door was connected to a hallway which split into the stairs on the right and the living room on the left with the bedrooms in the back. The living room was connected to the kitchen which in turn was connected to the back door and the garden. The bathroom was off the hallway just before the three bedrooms. 

Looking around the kitchen and living, it seemed like Teddy had reached the age where he would leave behind his toys everywhere. Harry remembered that Tonks didn’t seem to have gotten the hang of household charms when she had first picked him up before his fifth year at Hogwarts and it looked like she hadn’t gotten better at them since. The thought made Harry chuckle to himself.

“What are you laughing at?” Tonks asked from her position near the stove. 

Harry watched as she bent down in front of the oven, making his mouth dry out instantly. She pulled out what looked like a simple lasagna and placed it on the kitchen counter. 

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly. “I just took in the surroundings. It’s been what… Two months since last time I was here? I wanted to come around more but Rami had me working constantly.”

“Something like that, and don’t worry about it,” Tonks mused. “Not a lot of stuff has changed. It’s the same old house. Teddy is the one who changes the most. I’ve tried to tell him to pick up his toys after himself but…”

“Don’t wanna!” 

“Then you don’t get dessert,” Tonks said simply, a single eyebrow raised. 

Tonks and Teddy stared at each other for a minute before she gave up on it. “You’re getting off easy, because Uncle Harry is here.”

Harry winked at Teddy as he pumped his fists into the air. “Do you need any help?”

“Nah, I’m all good. Got some carrots and cucumber sticks in the fridge, but you don’t need to get up for those.” 

Harry had already gotten up and moved to the fridge. He quickly grabbed the two bowls filled with greens while Tonks put down the lasagna on the table. He also grabbed a pitcher of water and placed it in an empty spot on the table.

“This smells absolutely brilliant,” Harry sighed. “Much better than what I usually eat.”

“I very much doubt that,” Tonks snorted sarcastically.

“I never really cook for myself,” Harry shrugged. 

“Why not? I assumed you would be good at it, considering the letters you’ve sent.”

“When you spend your days in a kitchen, more cooking when you get home isn’t really all that interesting, so I usually just get either leftovers from the restaurants or take-away.” 

“I used to live like that before this little guy,” Tonks smiled fondly at Teddy who was engrossed in eating his cooled down lasagna. “With work and everything it just seemed easier to order in. Some days we still do but it’s more the exception than the rule at this point.”

“That’s good,” Harry smiled, tucking into his own piece.

He would have lied if he had said he hadn’t tasted a better lasagna in the past few years but there was something about this one compared to the restaurant ones he had tasted before. Something that made this one more delicious than anything.

“So…” Tonks began nervously. “How is it?”

“It’s great,” Harry said genuinely. “It’s really great.”

“That’s good,” Tonks sighed in relief.

Harry enjoyed the small smile flickering across Tonks’s lips. She seemed to be a lot more relaxed after that. It was like that every time he visited at least in the beginning. They would be awkward with each other for the first fifteen minutes until somehow they found out that there was nothing to be awkward about, they would still be the same good friends. This time around it hadn’t helped that Teddy had called him Dad before he even stepped through the door. They had both decidedly agreed to sidestep that field of landmines without speaking a word. 

“So Teddy, what do you do while Mum is at work?” Harry asked, like he always did.

“I’m still going to preschool, you know that,” Teddy rolled his eyes, lasagna hanging from his chin. “I’m one of the big kids now!”

“Oh is that right, little man?” Harry smiled. “And what does being a big kid in preschool…”

What followed was a series of stories from Teddy’s time in preschool. At one point Tonks had gotten up to grab a tub of ice cream from the freezer, scooping it into three bowls for their dessert. Harry’s eyes had followed the way her hands had moved as she seemed to glide around the kitchen. She had once more apologized for it not being fancier. Harry had waved it off, his focus completely on Teddy eating his own bowl, enjoying it immensely. Teddy hadn’t lasted much longer after that. The little guy had fallen asleep on Harry’s lap with his mouth open almost as soon as the three of them had moved to the living room. Tonks had offered to take him but Harry enjoyed having the little guy sitting on his lap. 

“When you get tired of him, just tell me. I’ll put him down for you,” Tonks whispered.

“No don’t,” Harry said softly. “I don’t see him enough as it is.” 

Harry leaned back in the chair pulling Teddy close to him, slowly humming a lullaby. While Harry was focused on Teddy, Tonks got up and walked into the kitchen bringing back a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured one for herself.

“You want a glass?” she offered.

Harry nodded, while stroking Teddy on the back. He received the glass from Tonks, clinking it to hers before he leant back again. They sat in silence, sipping slowly. It had been easier to talk with each other when Teddy had been there. Harry was interested in knowing all about Teddy’s life, well their life in general and Harry had more than one story to tell Teddy in return. Harry kept looking anywhere but at the woman on the couch. It felt too intimate. 

“So how long are you going to stay this time around?” 

Harry finally turned his head towards her. Tonks had been the forbidden fantasy when he was a teenager. The older woman close enough to his own age with a flirty personality to top it off. She had wowed him back when he first met her and she continued to do so right now. It wasn’t the same punk style as she had had back then. Being a mother suited her, even with the stains of food that had been splashed to her shirt and the way her tied back hair had tufts coming loose, hanging down her face. It was the way she would smile when she looked at Teddy and the way her personality would still light up a room, it was all still there if you looked for it, though most of the time she just looked tired.

He remembered when Remus had shown up at Hogwarts without her with the excuse that he needed to be there for his  _ first _ son. Harry had felt relieved that she was out of danger. He wasn’t sure if he would have wanted to live in a world with this woman in front of him. Then she had been the only one who hadn’t had any expectations for him after that battle even if she was the only one who had any right to have them. 

“I’ll be in the country until the end of May this time around,” Harry said.

“Oh… Really?” 

“Yeah, Neville is getting married to Hannah,” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I got asked to be his best man.” 

“Wow,” Tonks sighed. “I suppose it was in the cards. He finished his mastery in Herbology and got Sprout's old job, so this is really just the next step.”

“I’m still surprised he asked me,” Harry ran his fingers through Teddy’s hair. “We haven’t been that close since I left.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Tonks teased. “You’re probably Neville’s best friend. Did you accept?”

“Of course, I did. Neville’s a good friend.” 

“Where’re you going to stay?” 

“I was thinking of cleaning up Grimmauld Place,” Harry said thoughtfully. “If I’m going to be in the country for a couple of months. It could be a fun project.” 

“Sure… I suppose, if your idea of fun involves a crusade against magical pests and replacing every screw, broad and pipe in that place. You’ll stay here tonight right?” 

“If you want me,” Harry agreed. “It’s Teddy’s birthday.”

They fell back into silence. Harry knew that they had exhausted whatever distraction was left before they addressed the elephant in the room. Teddy had called him ‘Dad’. Harry gestured with his empty glass towards the sofa table. Tonks leaned forward giving him a glimpse of skin down the neck of her shirt when she grabbed it putting it down.

“So, are we going to talk about what Teddy called me?” Harry asked nervously.

“How he called you ‘Dad’?” Tonks stated flatly.

“Yeah that,” Harry sat up uncomfortably, still making sure that Teddy did not wake up in the middle of that conversation. “I didn’t realize… you know.”

“You are the only male adult in his life,” Tonks said softly. “He began asking about you when he saw the other kids’ dads pick them up in preschool. I told him you were his Godfather… I guess he misunderstood that.”

“I see.” 

“So… yeah…” 

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out. 

Personally, he didn’t mind it at all. He would be more than happy to be Teddy’s dad. He had been thinking about moving back permanently just to be closer to Teddy after all, becoming a bigger part of his life. He had seen the world, he didn’t feel the overwhelming urge to get away from everything anymore. He might even get those N.E.W.T.s this time around. Not that he really needed them with his cooking but it would be better to have them than not having them. He hadn’t stopped reading because of his travels, so he was probably more than ready to take them.

“I’ll tell him not to,” Tonks said after a while. “You’ll go back to being Uncle Harry. No worries.” 

“Right, sure. If you think that’s best… I should… I think it…” Harry sighed. “I’ll carry him to bed.”

Harry should’ve known he couldn't be more than just an Uncle to Teddy. For him to be his dad… Well that was as much a pipedream now as it had been seven years ago. Harry slowly rose carrying Teddy close to his chest. He didn’t dare to look at Tonks as he walked past her. He knew that his face was betraying his thoughts as much as it always had. Snape had been right about one thing. He would always carry his emotions on his sleeve. 

The next morning Harry woke up early. He had made sure to set an alarm almost at dawn. He had planned to do something nice for the Lupins. He opened up his bag and fished out the toy broom he had gotten for Teddy. He also fished out his bag of cooking tools and spices. He had gotten enough ingredients to feed a full Weasley family but it was only Teddy’s birthday once a year. Harry placed the broom on the table with the children’s books next to it. There were paints and coloured pencils and a stuffed dragon that he had gotten in Paris, it looked like the dragon he had seen in China when he had been there. He liked it because the dragon looked different from the ones he had gifted to him since his first christmas. The first set of stuffed animals were the three ‘good’ marauders. He had noticed last night that the Werewolf and Dog had looked especially chewed up but still very much cherished. Harry liked to think that he had grown up with his own stuffed animals as well if Voldemort hadn’t happened.

He began looking around in the cupboards for pans and pots to help him cook. There was something different, a different feeling to his cooking this morning. He was both simultaneously more relaxed and more concentrated than he had ever been at work even when he had cooked for some of the richest people in the world while he was in New York but that still didn’t come close to cooking for his pseudo-son and his mother. 

Harry hadn’t noticed Tonks arriving until she put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little up into the air when she pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Woah, easy there,” Tonks chuckled. “Didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No worries,” Harry wiped his face with the dish towel hanging over his shoulder. “There is some fresh Frenchpress coffee over there. I brought your favourite beans.”

“You are amazing,” Tonks leaned in and kissed his cheek. “How long until you think Teddy wakes up?”

“I’ll give it five more minutes maximum.” 

“Probably. These are all for him?” 

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged. “You think it’s too much?”

“You do realize that I as his Mum only got him two gifts right?” 

“Uh… I might have gone overboard,” Harry awkwardly scratched his cheek. “I guess the main gift is the toy broom. It only levitates three feet above the ground, if you’re worried. I remember reading a letter about my Dad getting me one when I turned one though according to what my mum said in the letter she wasn’t all too pleased about it. I thought it was time for Teddy to get one. The rest is just some drawing stuff, some children’s books and another stuffed dragon.” 

“You’re spoiling him,” Tonks huffed goodnaturedly. “This is why he likes you better than me.” 

“That’s not true.”

“It is.”

“Is not.”

“Is.”

“Not.”

“Is,” Tonks whispered in his ear. “You’re spoiling both of us. Nothing compares to the coffee you bring back. Where did you say you got it?” 

“I roast it myself,” Harry shrugged. “I learned it when I travelled through Columbia. They were very eager to teach me how to do it. You can’t find it anywhere.”

“Well… guess I’ll just have to get it from the source.” 

“As much as you want.”

Harry’s eyes followed Tonks around the kitchen while she picked at the different foods. She was wearing some very small cotton shorts and an all too loose tank top in Harry’s opinion. The fact that they didn’t cover nearly enough on her body was both fantastically distracting and infuriatingly tempting. The small moans and groans, whenever she tasted something different, didn’t help with the thoughts he shouldn't be having . The chocolate covered strawberries with a hint of Saffron seemed to be a big hit because she ended up sharing the leftover half with him. Whenever she leaned up against him, his nose would be filled with the faintest hint of feminine sweat so dirty and enticing and arousing at the same time. He felt himself leaning into her touch even if he shouldn’t allow himself to do so. She had found another one of his small treats and held it up to his lips. He fought the urge to shake his head, it had clearly been too long for him.

Harry tilted his head to the side in an overtly questioning way. He couldn’t understand what her game was. 

“You told me you rarely get to eat your cooking,” Her eyes had turned into crescent moons because of her smile. “So I thought now would be as good a time as any.” 

“You do rea—” 

“Are those for me?!”

Harry and Tonks looked back to the table spotting Teddy standing there looking over all of the gifts on the table.

“Yeah, Little Man,” Harry laughed. “Happy birthday!”

“Wow! Mum can I open them now?”

“How long until you are done cooking?” 

“At least ten more minutes,” Harry said easily. “He can open them up now if you think it’s a good idea or he can wait until after we’ve had breakfast but he might not be able to focus on eating. They  _ are _ awfully distracting.”

Tonks looked like she was thinking it over with a finger on her lip. Her hair had been tied up in a very loose bun with different parts falling out of it. He loved the purple colour she had chosen this morning. It felt more mature and sedated compared to some of the other ones she normally chose. Harry watched in amusement as Teddy’s hair kept circling through all of his ‘excited’ colours. Harry already knew that she would allow him to open his gifts.

“Oh go on then, these ones are from Harry. You’ll get the ones from me and Grandma after we’ve eaten breakfast, okay?” 

“Okay, Mum!”

Teddy dived into the seven odd gifts with a renewed vigour. Tonks leaned back against the kitchen counter, her hands holding the coffee mug in her hands, her head coming to a rest on Harry’s right shoulder. 

“A broom!”

“Of course, he chose that one first,” Harry groused. “No flying indoors and not until I’ve made sure that nobody will notice it in the garden either alright?” 

“Yes, Dad.”

Harry felt Tonks tense for a moment so he stealthily reached out and squeezed her upper arm. She instantly relaxed back into him. He felt her snuggle even closer to him as if leaning on him for support. It felt… nice.

Teddy kept thanking Harry whenever he opened up a new gift. The Dragon had been a miss. Apparently five year olds were too old for stuffed toys and the books hadn’t been all that interesting, but Harry was sure that Tonks would end up using them to help him get into reading later, or as goodnight stories. The different paints and colours were another hit however. 

He gestured for Tonks to take a seat. If Harry didn’t know better it almost felt like she was reluctant to leave his side, but he did know better of course. He flicked his wand and all the gifts levitated neatly into the living room while the paper from the gifts vanished in one go before he filled the table with more food than was probably good for them. He topped off Tonks’s coffee mug before pouring himself a mug.

“Well go on you two,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Don’t hold back.”

There is something fascinating about watching two metamorphmagi eating. The amount they put away was incredible compared to people without the surname Weasley. Harry couldn’t stop smiling as he watched the two of them devouring his food. Watching Teddy light up with a smile whenever he tasted something new and the almost seductive moans and closed eyes from Tonks made everything he had done more than worth it. 

This is what it is like cooking for a family, Harry thought. It was like a warmth spreading through him, almost as good as putting down Voldemort for good. 

He had thought that he had made more than enough food but somehow nothing was left in the end. Harry couldn’t even comprehend where all of the food had gone. They both looked halfway comatosed.

“That was amazing, Dad.” Teddy groaned.

Tonks cracked open one eye looking between Harry and Teddy but she didn’t comment on it. Harry flicked his wand to begin cleaning everything while the two of them digested the food. He got out of his chair.

“And where are you going?”

“To make sure that nobody spots Teddy on his new broom,” Harry said softly, squeezing Tonks’s shoulder as he walked past. “It won’t take long before Teddy decides that he wants to fly, am I right?”

Teddy nodded his head enthusiastically but he didn’t move from his chair just yet. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Harry was just about to finish when Teddy walked out into the back garden with his new toy broom under his arm. Harry had placed a large scale notice-me-not charm over the garden, so no one should register anything happening there.

“Alright, go on mount your broom.”

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes teaching Teddy how to hold his hands correctly before finally letting Teddy slowly fly around the garden. The broom didn’t fly all too fast so he wasn’t worried that Teddy would hurt himself but he still decided to keep an eye on him from the pateo. It was times like these Harry enjoyed the most. 

“I thought you said you would be back,” Tonks’s amused voice sounded behind him. 

“Well he was ready before I was done and I wouldn’t let him fly around by himself,” Harry shrugged. “You good?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I’m almost certain you ate your own body weight in food,” Harry teased. “I don’t understand where you two put it.” 

“It was delicious, okay?” Tonks blushed. “I haven’t had something so delicious in a long time.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Tonks handed him another mug of coffee. Harry nodded in thanks and sipped it while keeping an eye on Teddy, his laughter filled the garden as he sped around the length of the garden. Harry felt more than saw Tonks sitting down next to him. She hadn’t put on more clothes so Harry reflexively put his jacket over her bare legs, and cast warming charm on top of both of them.

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Harry said. “It’s still April. It’s too cold sitting around like that.”

“You didn’t have to, you know. I would have just gone back in if I felt cold.” 

“I know,” Harry breathed out. She had leant up against him again. “But I enjoy your company.”

“You’re sweet.” 

Harry made a nondescript voice and turned his attention back to Teddy. It had been perfect to buy him a broom now. Every boy and girl should have their own toy broom growing up, Harry thought to himself. Teddy himself had been harping on and on about getting his first broom. Harry was almost sure that if he hadn’t brought it then Tonks would have given it to him soon afterwards. 

“So when is Andromeda coming?”

“Lunch. Though I’m not sure we will be ready to eat by then,” Tonks commented ruefully. “If you keep cooking like that you might be able to get even me fat.” 

“I very much doubt that,” Harry chuckled. “Though I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“It was the best breakfast I’ve ever had. I should keep you around just so you could cook more often.”

“I’ll cook whenever you want me to.” 

They sat in silence drinking their coffee. Harry had almost finished his mug when Tonks spoke again.

“He keeps calling you dad.” 

“I noticed,” Harry chuckled. “Honestly, I don’t mind. If he wants me as a Dad I’d be more than happy to fill that role for him, although I'm afraid I'm just setting him up for a disappointment.”

“Why?”

“I don’t ever want anybody to grow up without parents like me. I have no idea what being a Dad means, the closest I ever got was Sirius but by then I was already thirteen turning fourteen. However, if I can be for Teddy what Sirius could have been for me… then I’ll be that.”

Tonks hid her head behind her mug, her eyes looking far away into the distance. Harry wasn’t sure what she was thinking about but it seemed like she was far away.

“You’ll have to be there more if you want to be his dad. No more travelling…” 

“Okay.” 

“Just like that?” 

“Yeah. For Teddy I would give up anything. It doesn’t mean that I would have to stop working. I’ve been thinking about starting up my own place, just a small café or something, doesn’t really matter where I do it. Maybe I’ll make it a brunch place.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay what?” 

“You can be Teddy’s dad.”

“Oh… Okay.” 

“Good.” 

Tonks got up and put Harry’s jacket back around his shoulder. She bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry looked up into her eyes, finding himself lost in their depth. He wasn’t sure what he had just agreed to and it didn’t seem like they were going to talk about it at this moment.

Lunch with Andromeda had been more of the same. Harry had cooked for all of them and they had still cleaned up everything, this time though he had made smaller amounts of food. Harry enjoyed his conversations with Andromeda. She was looking much better and it was clear that she spoiled Teddy just as much as Harry did. She had asked the same questions her daughter had asked the night before. She had been pleasantly surprised that Harry had chosen to stay this time around. She had stayed until Teddy had fallen asleep in her arms after they had played cards late into the night. Thankfully, it was a saturday and Teddy didn’t have to go to his preschool in the morning. Harry had agreed to look after Teddy while Tonks had a shift at work. He wasn’t in a hurry to leave either just to go look at Grimmauld Place. He hoped he could at least have a livable room in the foreseeable future. He couldn’t constantly intrude on Tonks’s hospitality.

Spending time alone with Teddy was some of the most fun Harry had had in a long time. He had apparated them to Hogsmeade and Teddy had been excited to look around. It was impressive how quickly people had bounced back after the war. Zonko’s had turned into a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes but Harry had quickly led Teddy away from it. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to let a five year old get even remotely close to pranking items. 

They had gotten a bit of candy from Honeydukes and Teddy had been very interested in the stories about the Shrieking Shack. Harry hadn’t told Teddy the real story of the Shack, how his real dad would once a month take the secret passage under the Whomping Willow, so he could endure the involuntary change on the full moon. That would have to wait until Teddy was older or until Tonks decided he was old enough to hear it. 

They had arrived back only a short while before the sound of Apparition had announced Tonks’s arrival. She looked completely exhausted. Harry had already begun cooking for them while Teddy told her all about what they had done in the day. Harry loved the way she looked at him. There was so much love and kindness in her and he couldn’t imagine a more loving mother than Tonks in that moment.

He had just cooked up something light for them since Teddy had had more than a heavy lunch in the Three Broomsticks. After dinner Harry had offered to put Teddy to bed before Tonks even had a chance to suggest it herself. It helped that Teddy himself had asked for Harry to read him a bedtime story. 

“Do you want to read or should I read?” Harry asked as he sat up against the headboard of Teddy’s bed.

“You know I can’t read yet, Dad,” Teddy sulked.

Harry chuckled. “Maybe we could begin to change that now?” 

Teddy focused intently on the letters in the book. They were big and easy enough to read, the sentences were comically simple, but that only made it easier for Teddy to follow. Harry would read the words slowly and have Teddy repeat them back to him. It was closer to memorisation than actually reading but it was as good a place to start as any. Neither of them had noticed Tonks standing in the doorway looking at them with an unreadable expression on her face. She was gone by the time they were through with the book. 

“Do you want to read it again?”

Teddy scrunched up his nose. His hair switching into the same raven black as Harry’s. Teddy didn’t look convinced about reading the small book again.

“If you get good enough you can read it to Mum,” Harry tempted, feeling a little relieved that Tonks hadn’t heard him say that.

“Okay,” Teddy nodded. 

Once more Harry slowly helped Teddy through the story until he began yawning. Harry continued reading the story over and over again until Teddy’s snores filled the room. Harry helped him lie down in the bed before he extracted himself from the blanket. He watched as Teddy snuggled into his stuffed werewolf. He bowed down and kissed Teddy’s forehead under the black hair before dimming the lights. 

He found Tonks standing in the hallway after he closed the door. She looked even more tired than she had been when she came home. Harry hoped it was just a coincidence and that she hadn’t heard too much of what he had said to Teddy.

“Long day?” 

“Idiots the lot of them,” Tonks growled. “Ugh… I don’t even know what to do.”

“Tell me?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Come on, I’ll help you relax.” 

Harry pulled Tonks towards her bedroom and pushed her into her bed. She almost ooked frightened as she pulled the covers close to her.

“I’m not going to do anything,” Harry chuckled. “I was just going to give you a massage or a foot rub while you tell me about your day.” 

“Oh,” Tonks said sheepishly, extending her foot towards him. 

Harry gently took it into his hands and massaged it. He could feel the tension slowly flowing out of her. “So what happened at work that got you so worked up?”

“Just some idiots who keep telling me that I’m a bad mother for working or not remarrying when I’m raising Teddy. They seem to constantly question that I am a good mother, but can't even decide if I should remarry, stay at home or - Just a bunch of the same type of idiots.”

“Hmm…”

“You know why they keep saying that?”

“No.” 

“Because they think of me as the fountain of youth personified,” Tonks huffed. “This is what I look like without my morph.”

Harry watched but not much was different. The only part about her that looked even remotely her age was the tiredness in her eyes. Like Andromeda, Tonks was an incredibly beautiful woman. Her black tresses framed her face as she closed her eyes for his judgement.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry whispered with awe, completely forgetting what his hands were supposed to do.

“You’re sweet, but the truth is I  _ am _ growing older. They just want me to be their trophy wife who can look perpetually young for them, same as always. Instead of the usual excuse that women aren’t supposed to work as Aurors, which is bullcrap, now it is mother’s shouldn’t work as Aurors. I need to work to have enough money to raise Teddy.” 

Harry held his tongue. It wasn’t the first time he and Tonks had talked about this. Harry had offered to pay half of what Teddy would need growing up, the only reason why he hadn’t offered more was because he knew Tonks would have cursed him for even suggesting it. She denied anything that even remotely could be construed as charity. Harry had insisted on at least putting up a trust vault like his own for Teddy’s Hogwarts years. He had the money for it. It had been a compromise back then and it would likely be a compromise in the future. He did not want Teddy to grow up having to wear second hand clothes when he had more than enough money.

“It’s not the same with you,” Tonks said so quietly Harry almost missed it.

“I didn’t say anything,”

“But you were thinking it.” 

“I guess,” Harry shrugged. “You know my stance on it.”

“And you know mine.” 

“Yeah,” Harry smiled, picking up the other foot. “I know it, but I won’t let Teddy suffer because of our pride.” 

“I know… I wouldn’t either…”

Harry noticed that she had put up her morph again. He wasn’t going to force her to do anything, but he wished she would feel comfortable enough around him to completely relax around him.

“I do relax around you.”

“Are you reading my mind?” Harry asked bemusedly. 

“You really can’t hide anything. Your face is like an open book,” Tonks laughed. “I appreciate what you did for Teddy today.” 

“I told you I wanted to be part of his life,” Harry set leaning back on his elbows, her feet resting in his lap. “He calls me Dad, and he copies me when we spend time together. He’s as good as mine you know.” 

“I think I should be offended on my late husbands behalf but honestly I’m not,” Tonks sighed deeply. “Remus… Remus was many things but he wasn’t all that consistent during our relationship and marriage. He was filled with self doubt at the worst of times.”

“What do you mean?” 

“If I say that you’ve been here even with your travelling about as much as Remus was during our relationship.” 

“I visited once a month.” 

“But you sent letters constantly. Even when you were on the other side of the world. Remus was constantly with the other werewolf packs.”

“It was important work.”

“I’m not saying it wasn’t, but usually we would have a date every other week but he wasn’t there during those either, mentally at least.”

“You sound like you regret it.”

“Sometimes I do.” 

“And Teddy?”

“Teddy is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Tonks growled. “And don’t you dare suggest otherwise.”

“Good,” Harry levelled an even glance at her. “Because whatever was between you and Remus and Merlin I understand where you are coming from. Hell, the war messed up what was between me and Ginny, and there was no choice which would have made everyone happy. But whatever was between you and Remus, that was never Teddy’s fault.” 

“I know… I just wished it had been someone else who had been the donor to him.” 

Harry didn’t say anything. He felt like anything he said at this moment would be the wrong thing to say.

“Do you know why I didn’t follow him to Hogwarts?” 

“No.”

“Because he hadn’t been home for a week when it happened. He had left for a full moon which I understand, not agree with but understand. He never quite considered the basement safe enough for him to change but he hadn’t returned after that. It had been a week, Harry. I was sitting here in this very house with Mum, waiting for him to return and then I got the news. There had been a battle at Hogwarts and he was dead. I’m proud of him for doing the right thing but I’m still angry that he didn’t even bother to say anything, no explanation why he didn't return after the full moon, no goodbye, nothing. Not one word, and then he was gone - forever.” 

Harry looked into her eyes. She was staring straight back at him, not moving her gaze in the slightest, not moving to wipe at the tears that threatened to pour down her face. Harry hesitated before he moved over to pull her against his chest. He didn’t know how many times she had cried because of her late husband but somehow today she needed it too. She clung tightly to his t-shirt and she buried her face in his chest letting everything out. Harry just ran his fingers up and down her back, resting his chin on top of her head. 

He felt her hands move from his shirt to her eyes as she wiped at her eyes. Her sniffles filled the silence of the room. Harry was just about to move from her bed when he felt her wrap her arms around his back.

“Stay and hold me?” her voice barely above a whisper.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” 

“You’re Teddy’s dad, are you not? Mum and Dad share a bed, everybody knows that.”

“That’s a weak reasoning even for you.”

“I just don’t want to sleep alone anymore,” Tonks whispered, not looking up. "I - I just - I can't - "

“Okay,” Harry hugged her closer. “I’ll stay here tonight.”

“Thank you…”


	2. Checking Out Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well.  
> What have we here?  
> Another chapter. Oh I'm really scared.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> XxX

Harry was roused from his sleep the next morning by a sunray beaming down onto his face. He languidly stretched his arms, feeling something odd about his current situation. The bed felt wrong. He blinked a few times trying to gather in his surroundings. The room seemed different, the colours on the walls were different too, the bed was bigger. Then the memories of the night before flooded to the forefront of his mind. This was Tonks’s bed. He reached out trying to find her but his hands found only empty space. He was alone in Tonks’s bed.

Panicking, he sat up, reaching around with his arm for his glasses. She was nowhere to be found. He found himself still wearing both his jeans and his t-shirt - a good sign. He could still feel the aftereffects of Tonks using his arm as a pillow. She had felt so vulnerable in his arms as she slept there. Normally he should’ve been ecstatic sleeping next to her, it was something he had dreamt of doing for so long, but this time he just felt like he had taken advantage of her weakened emotional state. 

He quickly got out of the bed and walked out the room only to find her sitting in the kitchen with Teddy in his high chair, looking a lot more refreshed than she had been the night before.

“Good morning,” she said brightly, looking over her shoulder at him. “Sorry, I guess you aren’t used to the early mornings. Breakfast will be ready soon. There’s coffee on the stove.”

Harry nodded to Tonks, still awed by the change in her. He moved past Teddy, ruffling his hair in the process. It was funny to see how Teddy had begun copying his features with a raven mane and emerald green eyes. Tonks had buttered some toast for him and made herself busy making sure that he was eating. She hadn’t changed out of her sleepwear yet either. The loose tank top seemed to be her go-to choice for sleepwear with cotton shorts, showcasing her long slender legs, making it hard for him to keep his eyes off of her. He poured himself a cup of coffee before turning around to watch the two of them get ready for their day.

“Does Teddy bring a packed lunch?” 

“Oh yeah,” Tonks said, slapping her forehead. “I forgot about that.”

“No worries, I’ll pack something for him. Couple of easy sandwiches and some vegetables?” 

“Yeah yeah, sounds good,” Tonks said absentmindedly. Her entire focus on making sure that pieces of toast didn’t fly around the kitchen.

Harry began humming one of the tunes he had picked up over the years. It was from a small Italian brunch café he had worked at in Rome. It was a slow calming classical piece that just fit the early hours. He had worked there for almost half a year because of the atmosphere. He had even picked up some Italian while working there. 

He made some finishing touches on Teddy’s lunch box before making a similar arrangement for Tonks to bring to work. He knew that she would likely just pick up something in the canteen at the Ministry but he would like to think that his cooking was better than whatever she could get there. He carefully placed the preservation charms over the two packed lunches before turning back to the room. Tonks and Teddy were nowhere to be seen but he heard the sound of voices coming from Teddy’s bedroom. 

“... Dad to take me?!” 

“We’ll ask…”

Harry snuck close to the open door and looked in. Tonks had barely managed to pull a shirt over Teddy’s head before she was casting glamours on him. It was weird to see Teddy with sandy blonde hair reminiscent of Remus with corn blue eyes. It was still very obviously Teddy but somehow the colours just didn’t fit him all that well. Teddy didn’t seem to be comfortable with them either.

“But I want to look like Dad,” he whined.

“You know that you have to look like this while in preschool,” Tonks sighed exasperatedly. “Muggles don’t change their looks like you and I do.”

Harry watched as Teddy geared up for a tantrum.

“Just until the summer, Love.” 

“Then I can look like Dad?” 

“Sure,” Tonks smiled indulgently. “But right now Mummy needs you to be a big boy for her.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you,” Tonks said. “I’m sure Harry will be happy to bring you to preschool if we ask him.” 

“Of course I will,” Harry interrupted. “I’d love to see where Teddy goes to preschool.” 

Tonks jumped up fretfully. Her face looked decidedly guilty. For what, Harry didn’t know. He didn’t think she had said anything he would have anything against. They had agreed that he would act like Teddy’s dad, so of course that would mean that he would do this part of it too. He did enjoy the small blush across her cheeks though. 

“Come on, Little Man,” Harry said. “I packed your lunchbox.” 

“Did you put vegetables in it?” Teddy stuck out his tongue.

“Yes,” Harry grinned. “Carrots, Cucumbers, tomatoes, all of those good ones. Sandwiches too.” 

“But I don’t like carrots, Dad!”

“You won’t grow big and strong like me if you don’t eat your carrots,” Harry said seriously. “So, will you be a good little man and eat your carrots without fuss?” 

“Hmm…” Teddy looked like he was debating the biggest mysteries of the world. “Okay!”

“Good,” Harry said. “Give me a second to throw on something and I’ll take you there. Do you know the way, little man?”

“Of course,” Teddy rolled his eyes. “It’s just down the street. Mum and I walk it all the time.” 

“That’s good,” Harry grinned. “Because it is the first time I’ll be there, so you’ll have to introduce me to all your friends.”

“I will Dad.” 

“Now go get your jacket,” Harry gently pushed him out of the door. “And put your trainers on.”

Teddy bolted to the front door before Harry could say anything more. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Tonks had walked over. 

“Thank you,” she whispered softly. “You know I should almost get jealous of you. You’ve been here for three days and you’re already more popular than I am.”

“Well, I am his ‘Dad’ after all,” Harry emphasized with his fingers. “Is it going to be weird with me showing up?” 

“Hmm,” Tonks cutely tapped a finger on her chin. “Maybe Mrs. Robinson will ask you some questions about who you are.”

“And what do I tell her?” 

“That you’re his Godfather and a close family friend,” Tonks said easily. “Wait… Let me just write a quick note explaining it to her. It’ll only take me a second.”

“Thanks, I didn’t fancy being taken away for being a suspicious person,” Harry teased. “Someone might think the worst of me.” 

“Oh.. and what would that be?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Would someone think that you have been seducing Teddy’s poor mother?” Tonks ran her fingers over Harry’s shoulder and walked past him into the kitchen. 

Harry shook his head and walked into the guestroom. He quickly pulled off his t-shirt and ran his wand over his body. It didn’t come close to a shower but it would do fine for a quick trip to Teddy’s preschool. He pulled up a white shirt from his travelling bag and buttoned it up before throwing on a long coat.

He found Teddy sitting next to the front door trying to tie his trainers. Harry bent down on one knee taking one of his shoes in his hand.

“You see…” What followed was a detailed explanation of how to tie your shoe. Harry patiently watched as Teddy did his best on the other shoe. It wasn’t completely perfect, but it was a close enough thing. He only needed to help him tighten the knots so they wouldn’t come undone on the way. 

Harry grabbed his own boots and zipped them up. He was just about to get up and into the kitchen to grab Teddy’s lunch box when it was put on top of his shoulder. 

“Here.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled up at Tonks. He wasn’t sure why but it looked like Tonks was about to cry, but somehow she didn’t look sad either. “Well, we’ll be off. Teddy, say good day to your Mum.”

“Good day, Mum.”

“Have a nice day, Teddy,” Tonks leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Could you pick him up sometime in the afternoon? They usually try to get them to take a nap after lunch, but you can just ask Mrs Robinson when a good time would be.”

“Sure thing,” Harry shrugged. “I wasn’t planning anything else besides giving Grimmauld Place a look. See what can be done about the place. Can’t take up your guest room indefinitely.”

Harry heard Tonks mumble something behind him, but Teddy was already trying to pull him out of the door, so he didn’t really catch what she said. Harry turned around and waved to Tonks.

“I guess, we’ll see you later.” 

“Huh… yeah. Have a good day, you two.”

Harry was led by the excited Teddy down the street. He hadn’t noticed it before but the Lupins’ neighbourhood was similar to Privet drive but in a decidedly more homely and welcoming way. The different front gardens weren’t clinically identical and the mailboxes next to the pavement were in different colours and sizes. Children and their parents were likewise walking down the street towards what could only be the nearby preschool. It was homely in a way that would have sent his Aunt Petunia straight to the Emergency Receive. 

“William, William!”

Harry watched as Teddy waved to a boy similar to his own age on the other side of the street, walking next to a woman who looked like she was in her mid to late twenties, whom Harry presumed was little William’s mother.

“Teddy!”

Harry got dragged over to the two of them without even getting a say in the matter. He wanted to admonish Teddy for not looking out for cars but before he could say anything William and Teddy hugged each other tight. 

“So, who are you?” 

“Harry Potter,” Harry said. “I’m…”

“Dad!”

“What Teddy?” 

“William said he has a birthday gift for me but it’s at his home,” Teddy explained. “Can we get it now?” 

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe later today, we can go visit William. If it isn’t too much trouble, Mrs…?” 

“Olivia. Olivia Jones, and it is no problem at all, you are more than welcome.”

Harry gently pushed Teddy towards the preschool while he walked behind him. He could already see that William and Teddy would grow up into a mischievous duo. 

“So ‘Dad’, huh?” Olivia asked. “I was sure that Dora had told me that Teddy’s dad had died in an accident.” 

“I’m his Godfather. His father was a friend of my father, so he and Dora asked me to be his godfather.”

“I haven’t seen you around.”

“I’ve been travelling. Usually, I visit once a month and then spend a little longer around Teddy’s birthday,” Harry shrugged. “The Dad thing is new though.” 

“Oh, what do you do?”

“I’m a Chef,” Harry smiled easily. “I travelled the world to learn my craft after leaving school. I came back a few days ago.” 

“And you’ll be staying around this time?” 

“I think so,” Harry said. “I’m thinking about opening a café or brunch place.”

“Are you any good?” 

“Teddy seems to think so,” Harry smiled. 

Harry was pulled from the conversation when Teddy came back and pulled him through the open gates to the preschool. Harry got the assorted tour and was introduced to the best child care worker Mrs. Jennings who looked exactly like Harry had imagined a favourite aunt would look. She tutted around with a wet cloth cleaning faces and ruffling hair. Harry stood there idly musing to himself when a woman trumped up in front of them. Tonks had been right. Teddy had barely finished getting out of his jacket and shoes when Mrs. Robinson cleared her throat.

“Yes?” Harry asked.

“Who might you be?” 

“Go on ahead Teddy, make sure your packed lunch is put in the right place.”

“Okay, Dad!”

Harry reached into his pocket, finding the note from Tonks, handing it to the stern lady in front of him. She reminded him awfully of Professor McGonagall. A no-nonsense woman who captained a tight ship, making sure that both her colleagues and the children were well taken care off. He almost felt like he was waiting to get a detention.

“I see,” was all he got in return, before she walked off.

“I don’t think I've ever seen Mrs. Robinson not bully a new face. That note must have been something,” Olivia’s voice came from behind him.

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged. “Didn’t read it myself. Dora wrote it.” 

“Huh, you must trust her a lot.”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “So, I guess I’ve got myself roped into a playdate?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it if it is too much trouble.”

“I don’t think it will be,” Harry waved off her concern. “Teddy seemed excited about it, but... I’ll have to talk to Dora about it first. How do you want me to contact you?”

“You can just call our house, I’m working from home.”

“What do you do?” 

“Real Estate agent,” Olivia said proudly. “I’ve sold most of the homes in this neighbourhood.”

“Impressive…” Harry said idly.

Harry received a name card with a number on it with Olivia’s face printed next to the fine print. Harry pocketed it. He had gotten some made for himself at one point. They were from his time in Tokyo where it was seen as a great insult if you couldn’t give one back. Harry fished out one and handed it over to her. 

“Sorry, I don’t have anything newer to return,” Harry said sheepishly. 

“Japan, huh?” 

“Yeah. I spent a couple of months there training to be a sushi chef. Well, this was nice but I should get going now.”

“Call me when you find out, okay?” 

“Sure.”

Harry made his way swiftly back to Tonks’s house. He hoped he would be able to catch her before she left, but it didn’t seem he was meant to be that lucky. He picked up the note from Tonks lying on the kitchen table.

_ I should be home around six. _ _   
_ _ If there is anything you can just reach me at the Office. _ _   
_ _ It’s just paperwork today. Teddy usually gets picked up around three. _ _   
_ _ Hope you have a good day. _ _   
_ _ I’ll see you later and thanks for the lunch. _ _   
_ _ I really appreciate you making something for me. You didn’t have to. _ _   
_ _ It looks much better than what I would have gotten. _

_ Dora _

Harry smiled softly at the handwriting, he read it over again, imagining it being said by the woman who had written it. Harry shook himself out of his musings and mentally planned ahead for his day. He would apparate to Grimmauld Place and give it a look over during the morning, and then he would try to contact her around lunch to ask about the impromptu play-date. There was no reason to rush her now or send her into a panic by using a patronus. He might as well drop by the Ministry in person. It would of course tell people he was back in the country, but so would a patronus in the middle of the Auror Office. Still, it was probably better for him to go there to talk to her. That reminded him, he needed to find out how to take his N.E.W.T.s. one of these days. 

After a shower and a bigger breakfast, Harry donned a pair of older jeans and a somewhat sad looking t-shirt under his coat before he apparated to the park near Grimmauld Place. He hadn’t been there in the past almost five years since he had left on his travels. It was still an impressively sized Townhouse, but it looked like even the outside of it had turned grimy in his absence. He just hoped that there weren't any horrible infestations waiting for him. Kreacher had died soon after Harry had left. It had been the last time Harry had been in the house. 

He had found Kreacher dead in his cupboard and since then he hadn’t been back, there just wasn’t anything for him there except for bad memories and grief. He pulled out the key to the front door and opened the door. The odour of the house seemed to be a mix between a wet puppy and a monkey pen. Harry quickly cast a bubble head charm before he stepped into the house. 

The curtains that would have usually hung in front of Mrs. Black had been ripped to shreds and the canvas looked dead and faded, like the magic had left it and the portrait, while still moving, didn’t seem to be able to speak any longer. Harry poked the frame expecting it to be stuck the same way it had been eight years ago but it came loose and fell on the floor shattering the wood into half rotten pieces. 

Harry didn’t bother picking up the canvas to make sure the painting was alright. He had hated that painting for as long he had known about the place, in his mind it wasn’t a big loss. Harry took in the surroundings, if he someday wanted to live here it would need more than a clean up. He would likely have to strip the house down to it’s bricks before redoing everything from the ground floor to the top. He wasn’t even sure if the floors were safe anymore. He noticed the hollowed out troll’s foot.

He was almost tempted to keep it, just to see Tonks fall over it again. She swore it had been out to get her while the Order had resided there and maybe it had. He flicked his wand at the half rotten house elf heads and they fell to the floor the same way Mrs. Black’s painting had done, another permanent sticking charm that had failed. Harry had a sneaking suspicion it had been Kreacher who had kept it going. He made his way to the kitchen. Hanging against the wall was a set of brass and iron pots and pans, they might be worth saving. The stove looked good as well. He checked the cupboard where Kreacher had lived once upon a time. All that was left in there was just an old ragged blanket. The large dining table that still filled half the kitchen had lost a leg somehow and looked about ready to fall to pieces. 

He made his way to the lounge and carefully pulled open the door. Good thing he did too, because he hadn’t even opened the door halfway before a swarm of Doxies bolted towards his face. Harry slammed the door closed, hearing the small thumps as they crashed into the door. 

“Those are back,” Harry muttered to himself. “I guess we didn’t get all the eggs last time around.”

Harry ran a hand across his face. The lounge was definitely not going to be a fun time and possibly completely destroyed when he was done with it. He checked the rooms going up the stairs. It didn’t seem all that bad, considering the state of the lounge, the beds were looking dilapidated and there was a thick layer of dust, some places the wallpaper had mould contaminating it only furthering his decision to cleanly strip the walls. The master bedroom where Buckbeak had resided looked ready to be repaired from the bottom up. The floors, walls and furniture were completely destroyed by claw marks and the stench was unbearable. He would have to completely redo the master bedroom before anyone could live there. 

Harry walked into the empty library, the bookshelves didn’t look in much better shape. Thankfully, Kreacher must have removed the books before he had died. He wasn’t sure if he would find them in the basement or in the Black vault in Gringotts. He groaned at the thought of having to sort through the books, removing the cursed tomes and the dark volumes from the rest before he would allow anyone else in the room. 

Harry found the only chair worth anything still in the kitchen and slumped down on top of it. He definitely hadn’t expected this project to be so massive. Just the Doxy infestation would take more than a day to fix and prepare for. He would be lucky if this place was livable by the time Neville and Hannah’s wedding happened. He would have to do it floor by floor, starting with the hallway and kitchen. Then he would clean up one of the lower bedrooms for his use until he could move on to some of the higher floors. What had he gotten himself into? 

Harry began the slow process of removing furniture from the kitchen and hallway and moving it to the back garden. He had decided to just burn the broken furniture, but first, he would have to gather it. It took him almost two hours before he had stripped down the hallway and kitchen. 

He flicked his wand at the pile of trash and watched as the smoke rose up into the sky. He had decided to burn the troll’s foot as well. Tonks would probably never step inside this house if it was still there and if Teddy was anything like her then it would be a danger to him, and Harry would never allow that to happen. Troll’s foot had to go for the safety of the little boy Harry had come to cherish even more since he had decided to stay. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he checked the time. It was getting close to lunch and he was beginning to feel hungry. He hadn’t done more than clean out two rooms but it had still taken him longer than he had initially estimated. Magic could only help the process so much. The biggest obstacle had been the enchantments littered across the walls. It was like the house itself was working against his magic leaving him exhausted. He had begun to strip the wallpaper off the walls but he had only managed half of the hallway. He wouldn’t get further now and he still had to check in with Tonks about Teddy’s impromptu playdate.

He apparated back to Tonks’s house and headed directly for the shower. Working on Grimmauld Place had left him smelling of mould and dusty. He put on a fresh tight-fitting t-shirt and some dark jeans and a beanie to hide his scar before grabbing something quick and easy to eat for his lunch. After lunch he made his way to the Ministry. He walked out of the floo, taking in the sights. It still looked much the same. The only difference was the new fountain.

Harry had hated the “Magic is Might” sculpture that Voldemort had set up during his reign of terror over the Ministry. The way that Wizards and Witches had been seen as the superior lifeforms towering over every other kind of magical being, suppressing them beneath their feet. It had symbolized everything Harry and his friends had fought against and he was glad it had been destroyed when the Ministry had been liberated. 

The new fountain reminded him of the one he had seen when he had gone to his hearing the summer before his fifth year, it still wasn’t good but better. Wizards and witches were still seated higher than the other races and the worship of them felt somewhat… off-putting to him. 

He debated with himself whether he could or should change it. It irked him that something so visible represented an understanding of wand-bearers being better than other magical beings. He knew he had more than enough power to override any charms or enchantments on the fountain placed there to keep it preserved. He would ask Tonks, maybe she could give him a second opinion. The trip through security was identical to his fifth year, it still baffled him that the only thing needed for access was a slip of parchment about his wand. Thankfully the beanie and his stubbled beard did enough to hide his identity, so he didn’t end up making a scene. 

He made his way to the second floor and almost got bowled down by a frantic Auror if the uniform was any indication. Looking at the stripes on the shoulder it was a trainee. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“No worries,” Harry laughed. “Why are you in such a rush?” 

“We just got a call from… wait I’m not supposed to say anything to a civilian.”

Harry shook his head bemusedly. The trainee looked straight out of Hogwarts by the looks of his age. He couldn’t have been more than a third-year when the Battle of Hogwarts had happened, meaning he would have been evacuated when everything went down. 

They both looked up at the grate when the lift announced that they had arrived at the floor of DMLE. Harry waited until the young man had left in a rush before he stepped out as well. The place looked the same as he remembered it. Paper aeroplanes flying around the air with memos of meetings or messages being passed between the Ministry workers. Superiors shouting at their subordinates. Harry remembered that Tonks should have made Senior Auror after the war. Maybe he wouldn’t even be allowed to see her without flashing his scar. 

Harry found his way to the Auror Office. He had been there before, shortly after the war, when Kingsley had tried to recruit him to the ranks. The same-sized cubicles lined by smaller offices for the Senior Aurors and a receptionist just on the inside of the door.

“Your business?” 

“I’m here to see Auror Lupin,” Harry explained patiently. 

“And what is this about?” 

“Her son,” Harry said, not wanting to explain further.

“Name?” 

“Harry.”

“One moment I’ll check if she is available.” 

Harry leaned back against the wall, coming back here five years later really emphasized how little he would have enjoyed working here. Sometimes he missed the adrenalin rush of a fight but most of the time he was happy with his chosen profession. The most dangerous part of his work was the handling of knives and maybe a burn from a stovetop. It was more than enough for him after the war. He could easily have imagined himself being pulled into a life filled with fighting. It was just one more thing he was thankful to Tonks for.

“She’ll see you now,” the receptionist said.

“Thanks, which door?” 

“Third on the left.” 

Harry looked over to find a worried Tonks standing in the doorway to what he presumed was her office, looking just about ready to shout at him. Harry quickly made his way over to her and found himself pulled straight into the office.

“Calm down,” Harry said, hugging her tight to his body while closing the door behind him with his foot. “Nothing is wrong with Teddy.” 

Tonks physically deflated in his arms and gingerly wrapped her own around his waist. “You almost gave me a heart attack. She only told me it was about Teddy and I began fearing the worst.”

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know what to tell the receptionist. I didn’t think it was any of her business, knowing about Teddy. I also didn’t fancy being recognized as Harry Potter coming here. Next thing you know I would have been pulled into Kingsley’s office and have a contract placed in front of me. He’s still Minister right?” 

“Huh? Oh… Yeah. Kingsley is still Minister.” 

“Right. Very eloquent,” Harry chuckled. “Also I don’t think he has completely given up on making me an Auror.”

“So, why  _ are _ you here?” 

“Teddy got invited over to William’s house later, well I got invited too. Something about a birthday present or something. William’s mom Olivia said it was okay.”

“Jones?” 

“Yeah her,” Harry nodded. 

Harry watched as Tonks’s face scrunched up in displeasure. 

“What?” 

“It’s nothing,” Tonks said, still looking somewhat displeased at the thought. 

“What? Something wrong?” 

“It’s really nothing,” Tonks mumbled. 

“Dora…”

“She just has a reputation.”

“What kind of reputation?” 

“It’s just something, I’ve heard from the other gossiping moms at the preschool.”

“So, that’s a no for Teddy going to visit William?” 

“When did you say you were invited?”

“This afternoon. It has to be soon considering it is because of Teddy’s birthday,” Harry pointed out.

“Could you ask if it is okay for them to come for dinner instead at our place?” Tonks asked nervously. “I would feel better about having them over instead.”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. “Doesn’t matter either way to me.” 

“I’ll be more comfortable with that,” Tonks said, looking relieved. “Was that all you were here to do?”

“Pretty much. I might make my way towards the educational department. Never got around to taking my N.E.W.T.s and then I was debating whether I should do something to the fountain. I find it tasteless.”

“If you want to be on the front page of the Prophet for the next month then sure, go do something about the fountain, you idiot.” The mischievous glint in her eyes betraying any heat coming from her words. 

“I was just saying,” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “It’s tasteless.”

“I know, but that’s how it looked before the war.” 

“So that’s also a no to the fountain changes.”

“Don’t make me come after you, Potter.” Tonks quipped.

“Fine, fine,” Harry laughed. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone had been after me. I’ve dealt with having the Ministry after me.”

“You’ve never had me after you before. You wouldn’t even last half a day before you were caught.”

“Depends on whether the floor was uneven,” Harry quipped. “I think I could get away if you stumbled over your own feet.”

The only reply Harry got was a stinging jinx thrown at him, making him dodge to make sure he wasn’t hit.

“Did you check out Grimmauld Place?” Tonks asked nervously, moving back to sit on top of her desk.

“Oh yeah, the place is a dump. Doxy infestation in the lounge and the wallpaper is completely filled with mould. It stinks worse than a bunch of rotten corpses and I’m pretty sure I’ll have to replace everything, including the floor. I might be able to clean up enough space for me to sleep in by the end of the week but I don’t think I’ll have it even close to being renovated before Neville and Hannah’s wedding. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just find a place to stay until I’ve got enough room for me to live there.”

“You could…” The rest of Tonks’s sentence was lost in mutterings.

“What was that?”

“You are welcome to stay with me and Teddy until you are done renovating,” Tonks said a little louder, her face impossibly red.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Harry scratched the stubble on his chin. “You might need the guest bedroom for something.”

“Stay.”

“What?”

“Stay with us. Don’t go,” Tonks pleaded.

“Alright. I’ll stay.” 

“Thank you,” Tonks said, a smile slowly blooming on her face. “Also, I’ll check with the educational department. I’ll make sure they are discreet.” 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Harry pulled her tight in a hug once more. “Thank you. I’ll get out of your hair.” 

Harry took the three steps to the door and disappeared before Tonks said anything. “I should be the one thanking you for staying.”

Harry made his way to the nearest payphone and dialled Olivia’s number. 

“Hey Mrs Jones,” Harry said. “It’s Harry. Teddy’s Godfather. I talked to Dora and she feels better about us inviting you and William over. Of course Mr Jones is more than welcome to join us too if he has time.” 

“Oh, Harry, just call me Olivia and we would be delighted to come over. What time?”

“Around six?” Harry suggested. “Dora should be home by then and I’ll have the food ready.”

“Okay. See you later.” 

“See you.”

Harry hung up the phone and pulled off his beanie. It was still a little too warm to be wearing it in April but it had served its purpose in the Ministry, so the small amount of suffering didn’t even register with him. Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place and began stripping the walls and floors in the hallway and kitchen until he had to go pick up Teddy.

Harry made his way to Teddy’s preschool. He was still slightly dusty from his work but he didn’t mind it overly much. It was the smell that got to him. He would have to grab a shower when he got back to the Lupin house. He made his way to the front gate and carefully opened it making sure that none of the kids ran outside before he had it closed behind him. He could see no small amount of trouble if that happened. He wasn’t sure if Mrs Robinson was okay with him despite the note from Tonks.

He heard the sounds of children’s voices coming from the playground and made his way there. He stood at the edge of the playground trying to spot Teddy, but he was the one spotted first if the rugby tackle of a hug was any indication.

“Hey Dad.”

“Hiya Teddy,” Harry lowered himself down to Teddy’s level. “Had a good day?”

“Yeah, it was great. Mrs Jennings read stories for us and I showed her my new book. She said it was very exciting.” 

“I’m sure, she did,” Harry laughed.

“Are we going to William’s place?”

“No, but I’ve invited William and his parents to come around for dinner at our place,” Harry said. 

“William only has a mum,” Teddy said sadly, before lighting up. “Maybe you could be his dad too.” 

Harry did his best to hide his panic. He remembered his conversation with Olivia earlier. She must think him a right bellend for talking about a Mr Jones if none was to be found. For all he knew she was a widow and he might have inadvertently touched upon a sore spot. 

“I don’t think I could be William’s dad, sorry,” Harry said softly. 

Teddy looked almost like he was about to cry. Harry quickly pulled him into a hug. How do you explain to a five-year-old how families and parents worked. Him being treated as Teddy’s dad was pushing it already but for him to be William’s dad… it was better not to think about it.

“You stink,” Teddy grimaced, clamping at his nose with his two hands.

“Oi!” Harry grumbled. “You don’t smell like roses yourself. I think we both need a bath when we get back home.”

Harry laughed as Teddy struggled in his arms. He did  _ not _ seem to want to take a bath when they got home. Harry said goodbye to Mrs Jennings who was supervising the playground, telling her that he was taking Teddy before they walked out of the preschool. 

“I want to fly,” Teddy said after they had made their way a little down the road.

“Hmm,” Harry pondered exaggeratedly. “If you agree to take a bath before William and his Mum arrive.” 

Teddy scrunched up his face in concentration. Harry tried his best to keep a stoic expression while Teddy made a decision, Teddy’s face looking extraordinarily funny whenever he was pondering what in his mind would be a big decision. It wouldn’t matter in the end. Teddy would need a bath before the Joneses arrived. He smelled and he was dirty and there was no way he was ever going to be allowed to skip a bath in his current state. 

“Okay,” Teddy nodded solemnly. 

“Good,” Harry laughed. “We’ll also need to clean up some of your toys. You know we can’t talk about magic when they visit.”

“I know, Dad!” Teddy rolled his eyes like Harry was the stupidest adult in the world.

“I was just saying.” 

“Mum has already told me enough,” Teddy huffed. “I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Harry ruffled his hair. “I was just reminding you.”

“Okay, Dad,” Teddy said, running up to the front door. 

Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it at the lock, opening it for Teddy. “Keep to the back garden alright and try not to fly into a tree?”

“I won’t!” Teddy shouted as he ran to his room, grabbing his toy broom and rushing out into the garden.

Harry shook his head and began cleaning up the place. Teddy’s more magical toys found their way into a chest which would be locked while the Joneses visited while the muggle toys were cleaned up into their different boxes and places with a flick of his wand. He animated a vacuum machine and a mop to clean the floor in the kitchen. He himself began wiping the surfaces until the kitchen was sparkling. Harry opened the fridge, finding it not nearly equipped enough to make a Sunday roast. Well, he supposed it would be a Monday roast, seeing what day of the week it was. He made his way to the back garden. 

“Hey Teddy!”

“What Dad?” 

“Will you be alright while I pop to the shops? I didn’t think about getting groceries for dinner,” Harry asked. “It’ll only be for half an hour.”

“Sure.” 

“I’ve animated the vacuum and the mop, so stay out of their way,” Harry said. “Stick to the back garden, okay? I’m trusting you here.”

“I will.”

Harry quickly apparated to an alley near the grocery store and sped his way through it, grabbing everything he would need in a rush. He was sure it wouldn’t take him more than fifteen minutes since he left before getting back, but he was still anxious about leaving Teddy by himself. He knew that Teddy likely wouldn’t even realize he was gone but he still worried more than he liked to admit. 

When Harry got back nothing seemed amiss. There were no sounds of crying and everything seemed calm, which was the very reason why Harry got worried. He couldn’t hear anything coming from the back garden. He ran to the door and walked into the kitchen, his arms still filled with the bag of groceries, only to find Teddy trying to get up on the kitchen counter to reach a shelf where he knew Tonks hid some of the candy they had gotten on their trip to Honeydukes.

“Ahem,” Harry cleared his throat.

“Argh!” Teddy cried out.

Harry rushed forward, dropping the bags, catching him before Teddy crashed backwards and hurt himself. Teddy looked like someone who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Well, he had been caught, trying to liberate some so it wasn’t that far off.

“And what do you think you were trying to do, Little Man?” Harry asked sternly. 

“Ehm... Uhm… Eh… You see…”

“It looked like you were trying to help yourself to some chocolate frogs,” Harry pointed out evenly. “Teddy?”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Harry asked, lowering them both down to the floor.

“I’m sorry for trying to get the chocolate,” Teddy sniffled. 

“Oh Teddy,” Harry began rocking back and forth with the five-year-old in his arms. “That’s not why I’m scolding you. Of course, you are in plenty of trouble young man because of that. But I was scared you were going to hurt yourself falling down, and that you didn’t stay in the back garden as you promised me.” 

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Teddy cried, rubbing his face in Harry’s t-shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered soothingly. “But no more flying for you until your Mum says it is okay again, and we are taking a bath as soon as I have put the groceries in the fridge.”

It was clear that Teddy had been so shocked by what had happened that he didn’t even protest taking a bath. Harry quickly put the ingredients in the fridge, while carrying Teddy on his hip. Teddy was still crying when they walked to the bathroom. Harry soon found out just why Teddy didn’t like taking a bath. He hated getting his ears and hair wet, but thankfully he was much stronger than Teddy and soon they found themselves both cleaned, though Harry found himself feeling more than a little exhausted. 

He planted Teddy at the kitchen table with his colouring books, while he hummed a tune to himself from the time he had been a cook on a ship. There was something about the sea shanties that always reminded him of a simple time where you had to make due with whatever ingredients you had and still make the food delicious for the sailors on the ship. Those had been three fantastic weeks sailing from South Africa to Australia. 

“ _ There is a young maiden who lives all alone _ _   
_ _ She lives all alone on the shore-o _ _   
_ _ There's nothing she can find to comfort her mind _ _   
_ _ But to roam all alone on the shore shore shore _ _   
_ _ But to roam all alone on the shore _ ”

“What are you singing, Dad?” 

“Huh?” Harry turned around to find Teddy staring at him. “Oh, just a song I learned while cooking on the biggest ship I have ever seen. The ocean stretched out so far the eye could see. Water all around us. The other cooks would sing while cooking.”

“Sing some more,” Teddy said excitedly. 

Harry mentally went through some of the lyrics of the songs he had learned. Most of them were not for the ears of a five-year-old, that’s for sure.

“ _ Oh, the year was 1778 _ _   
_ _ How I wish I was in Sherbrooke now _ _   
_ _ A letter of marque came from the King _ _   
_ _ To the scummiest vessel I've ever seen _

_ God hmpf them all _ _   
_ _ I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold _ _   
_ _ We'd fire no guns, shed no tears _ _   
_ _ But I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier _ _   
_ _ The last of Barrett's Privateers _

_ Oh Elcid Barrett, cried the town _ _   
_ _ How I wish I was in Sherbrooke now _ _   
_ __ For twenty brave men all fisher  -”

Harry coughed when he spotted Tonks leaning against the doorframe. He blushed and turned back towards the stove. He didn’t know when she had arrived, but he was certain she had heard him singing.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Tonks teased. “Your voice is  _ incredible _ .”

“Hey, you’re early, and do I need to remind you how  _ you _ sound in the shower?”

Tonks shot him a glare as she walked into the kitchen, kissing Teddy on the top of his head. She walked over and hugged Harry from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Well, we are having guests. You didn’t have to stop singing. I meant it when I said it was nice.”

Harry was very aware of the softness pressed against his back. How was it possible for her to smell this nice after a long day at work with those heavy robes as a uniform?

“I see, you’ve cleaned too,” Tonks whispered. “Thank you.”

Harry felt her lips brush against his cheek before she was gone, taking her warmth with her. He felt an urgent sense of loss.

“I’ll just grab a shower before dinner,” Tonks said. “Have you been a good boy?”

Harry turned away from the cooking and levelled Teddy with a raised eyebrow. Teddy looked cowed and began explaining why he wasn’t allowed to use his toy broom until Tonks gave him permission again. Harry was sure that her ire would turn to him as well. He had been stupid for leaving Teddy alone even if it was only fifteen minutes. He should have brought him with him to the grocery store. Tonks stood there patiently waiting until Teddy was done telling his story.

“Hmm,” she mused. “Well, I think no more flying today is a fitting punishment. You can fly again tomorrow.”

Harry didn’t like the look in Tonks’s eyes when she turned towards him. He knew he had made a mistake and if they had been married he would likely have been thrown out on the couch. Scratch that, he might still be thrown out on the couch out of principle. The way she stalked towards him like a large feline was  _ intimidating _ . Except she in true Tonks fashion stumbled over her own feet and fell headfirst into his chest, making him reflexively wrap his arms around her waist to support her.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. “I didn’t think, when I left him by himself. I grew up being left alone without any parental supervision for as long as I remember. I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare do that again,” Tonks hissed in his ear. “He is five. You didn’t think he could have gotten himself hurt. How long were you gone?”

“Fifteen minutes, tops. I know I messed up. I’m new to this, too. Before I would just go without having to worry about another human being. I’m sorry.”

“There better not be a next time and I’ll tell you when he is old enough to be left alone by himself and for how long. You got that, mister?”

“Never again, I had never been so scared as I was when I saw him falling backwards from the kitchen counter,” Harry whispered back. “Forgive me?”

“Hmm, you’re forgiven,” Tonks sighed, melting into his chest. “I keep forgetting that this is new to you too. I’m sorry for blowing up at you. It’s just…”

“No, you don’t have to apologize,” Harry whispered urgently. “I was the one who did something stupid. I’m just glad I got back in time to make sure…”

“It still wasn’t right for me to get angry like that.”

“If anyone has the right to be angry, it’s you.”

They looked into each other’s eyes, searching for the signs of forgiveness that had already been given. Harry felt her hands on his chest clenching and pulling his t-shirt while she pushed herself away from him, sending mixed signals to him. It seemed like she simultaneously wanted to stay close to him and keep herself away from him, leaving him more confused everytime they interacted. He watched as she walked out of his sight towards her room. The sounds of doors opening and closing, ending in the sound of water falling from the bathroom was almost hypnotizing for him. He felt it again there was so much more to his life in this house than there had been in the past five years of his life. 

He was drawn out of his musings by the doorbell signalling the arrival of William and Olivia Jones. The last thought Harry had before he followed Teddy to the front door was that they were early as well.


	3. Dinner, Booster Seat and Rummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People.
> 
> Can we just give it up for VonPelt?!  
> He has been instrumental for this chapter to even come alive and move past the initial porn dialogue. (I really messed up on the initial draft).
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> XxX

**Chapter 3: Dinner, Booster Seat and Monopoly**

Harry watched over Teddy as he opened the door revealing the two guests standing on the other side of it. Teddy and William hugged as soon as they spotted each other. 

“Come on you two,” Harry said. “You are blocking the door.”

Teddy pulled away from the hug and looked over his shoulder, a wide grin on his lips. Harry spotted the telltale sign of him morphing. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and flicked it at him, outside of view of the Joneses, making sure that the glamour didn’t fall while they were there. Harry felt a little bad as he watched Teddy shiver as the magic set in. He sent him an apologetic smile and gestured with his free hand to his own hair. Teddy’s eyes widened in shock and quickly nodded, pulling William into the hallway. 

“Hello Ms Jones,” Harry nodded, curious what it was about the woman who made Tonks behave so oddly.

“Olivia, please,” she said with a small smile. “May I come in?”

“It would be in poor taste to leave you standing alone in the cold, seeing as your son has already invaded the living room,” Harry chuckled. “Come in.”

He stepped back, making room for Olivia to remove her footwear, noticing that she had chosen a pair of flat sandals for the evening and what looked like a form-fitting dress under a small leather jacket.

“Dora is still getting ready. She barely made it home before you guys arrived. I imagine that Teddy and William can keep themselves occupied with Teddy’s toys, while we adjourn to the kitchen. I have a bottle of wine ready for us grown-ups.”

“Sounds delightful,” Olivia sighed. “Not too much but I could really use a chance to unwind.” 

Harry helped her out of her jacket, confirming his suspicion that Olivia had arrived slightly overdressed to what essentially would turn out to be a casual dinner for the five of them. That wasn’t to say, she didn’t look enchanting. It just left Harry feeling a little on edge.

“It smells delicious.”

“Thank you,” Harry said modestly. “I try.”

Harry found three wine glasses in the cupboard and poured a small glass of red wine into two of them. He didn’t know when Dora would join them or if she wanted a glass herself, but he had a feeling that he would need to take off the edge a little to survive whatever was brewing in the background tonight. 

He watched as Teddy opened up the present from William, revealing a deflated football and a small hand pump. Harry watched as Teddy lifted it high above his head, showing it to him. 

“Look, Dad! I got a football.”

“That’s great, Teddy,” Harry smiled. “Maybe we can play together tomorrow after you come home from preschool.” 

The two adults watched the two boys for a moment longer before Olivia turned her full attention to Harry.

“So, Harry, do tell me more about your travels,” she purred. 

“Well, it all started after I was about to finish school,” Harry began. “My parents had been kinda famous up in Scotland, and everyone was acting as if I was the second coming of them, expectations were running high. I didn’t know what to do. I had hidden away in my school dormitory until the last ceremony and that -”

“Was when I told him to leave and explore the world,” a new voice reached them from the other side of the living room. Harry looked over and had to blink a couple of times. Tonks was wearing a dress as well that seemed to hug everything tightly to her body. His eyes flickered over her form before they returned to her face where a satisfied smile hung at the corners of her lips."To go abroad until things died down a bit."

Harry spotted Olivia out of the corner of his eye, he had no idea what was going on between the two of them. They were both acting… odd. He shook his head and turned back to make sure that the food didn’t get ruined. 

“Dora, did you want a glass of wine?” 

“That’s okay, we can just share,” Tonks said. “I wouldn’t want to drink too much. I have to get up early tomorrow.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. Something was decidedly different about the way she acted. They had never shared a glass like this before, but the glint in her eye promising retribution if he said anything, just made him shrug and push his glass towards her. He felt it was worth playing along, when she gave him a small shy smile. 

He coughed and focused back on the dessert that he was whipping up. He didn’t want to make anything with too much sugar, but considering that tonight technically was another birthday celebration. 

He had decided to make a chocolate swirled cheesecake without the extra sugar in the recipe. It was usually a success whenever he made it. It looked pretty and tasted even better. He hadn’t learnt as much about baking as he had about cooking but still. He looked around for an egg timer. Normally he would just plant a charm on his wristwatch, so it would buzz at the right timings but with Olivia and William there, he wasn’t able to perform magic without breaking the Statute of Secrecy. 

“Dora, where did you put the egg timer?” Harry asked, interrupting the hushed conversation going on behind him. 

“It’s in the drawer over there,” Tonks said. “Do you need any help?”

“No, that’s alright. All that’s left is plating the roast, and the rest of the food,” Harry said. “Well, it’ll be half an hour more for most of it to be ready. Since, everyone got here early, I didn’t have time to get everything ready.”

He chuckled at the chastised look on the women’s faces. “I think I’ll go see what the two rapscallions are up to. I got the food covered.”

“I’ll join you,” Olivia said immediately.

“Me too,” Tonks followed right after. 

“Ehm alright,” Harry scratched his head. “You really don’t have to though. You could just take some time…”

Harry didn’t manage to finish his sentence before both of them were on their feet, walking up behind him as he made his way to the living room. He found Teddy and William sitting around with his building blocks, building what looked like a large wall. 

“Hey Dad, can we have my dragon?”

“Your dragon?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, the one you got from my birthday. I think it’s in the chest in my bedroom.”

“Hmm, alright,” Harry smiled. “Give me one second.”

Before Harry turned the corner he heard Olivia ask. “Why can’t you get it yourself?” 

Harry sincerely hoped that Tonks had the situation covered. He wasn’t sure how to navigate the half-slips about magic that Teddy inevitably would blurt out. He quickly cast a few timed charms at his wristwatch as soon as he had made it into Teddy’s bedroom. The egg timer was nice but it unfortunately only timed one thing, it was sorely lacking when it came to timing a lot of different cooking times, also he trusted the charms a lot more than the muggle contraption. 

He quickly found the stuffed dragon at the top of the chest. He remembered that it would burst out with a small room-temperature flame when squeezed, little more than a coloured burst of air really, but something he would need to prevent tonight either way. Stopping the enchantment didn’t take a lot of effort on his side. 

Returning to the living room, he found Olivia and Tonks sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, each of them patting the space between them. Harry decided to ignore them. He had a feeling that he would get a headache if he indulged either of them more than absolutely necessary. No, spending time with the two boys would be better for his mental health. 

“Dad, you tell a story,” Teddy said, clapping his hands. 

“And the dragon needs to be part of that story?” Harry asked, waving around the stuffed animal as if it was flying. 

Two sets of sparkling eyes fully focused on him was all of the convincing he needed. Harry got down next to the block castle and flew the dragon over the structure, spinning a wonderful tale about a dragon, who in his greed for gold, hunted a clan of goblins deep into their mountain, eating them as he made his way through. He hummed a song about a lonely mountain where the deep halls of the goblins were now lost to the dragon who had made a nest for himself out of the gold. 

Harry watched the faces of Tonks and Olivia out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure if the story was age-appropriate. Tonks’s face had lit up in recognition. They had both decided to read the combined works of Tolkien over the years. It had started out as a way for them to have something to talk about whenever he visited, usually they would have managed to read a novel in the time between Harry’s visits and  _ the Hobbit  _ had just been one of those books. He wasn’t even embarrassed that he had completely retold the story from that. It didn’t seem like Olivia had read the book, as she looked enthralled by the story. Harry continued the story about how humans and goblins worked together to defeat the evil dragon and just before he got to the climax of the story, the first of the timed charms set off on his wrist. 

Harry shook his head, getting eye contact with Tonks. “I’m sorry, boys. I have to go check on the food, maybe Dora can tell you how the story ends.”

When she sent him a questioning look, Harry just tapped his watch, making his way to the kitchen. He pulled the roast from the oven and put it on a large cutting board for it to rest while he arranged the roasted vegetables on a large platter. He was in the middle of mashing the potatoes, when he heard someone walk in behind him.

“How did you know?” Olivia asked. “The egg timer hasn’t gone off yet.”

“Sixth sense, I suppose. In my business, you have to develop a sense for timing, there is no time in the kitchen for egg timers,” Harry shrugged. “Could you grab the salad in the fridge?”

He quickly made a gravy from the strained stock of the pan, giving the cheesecake another cursory glance, before he turned to arrange the table. It would be a tight squeeze for the five of them to sit around it. 

Looking at the table, he noticed something he had missed. William would have a problem reaching his plate if he was put in a grown-up chair. It would be easy to fix with a quick conjuration, but Harry couldn’t do magic in front of Olivia. 

“I think Dora might have a booster seat for when she is travelling with Teddy in the basement. William could use that instead of a pillow. It’ll be more stable.”

“Thank you, I didn't think to bring our own. I could go with you?” 

“No, no, that’s alright. I have a feeling that it might be dusty down there. You wouldn’t want to get your dress dirty,” Harry said. He turned to Tonks. “I’ll be down in the basement getting that booster seat for William. Dinner is ready, so if you two little tykes get your mums to help you wash your hands.”

Teddy was the first to get up, pulling William with him to the bathroom. Harry was certain that either or both of the women would make sure that the boys got ready for dinner, while he did a small bit of magic out of sight of everybody. Conjuring a booster seat took barely a few seconds, leaving Harry with more than enough time to have a long look around the basement.

A few boxes had been piled up along the walls but the main fixture was the large iron-barred spot in the far end of the room. Manacles and shackles hung limply from fixtures in the concrete wall. If you didn’t know better you would automatically assume that this house was the set of a horror movie. 

It was… fascinating to Harry, seeing the measures Tonks and Remus had put up for his transformations, then it hit him. He understood a little about why Remus had abhorred changing in this house. To be treated as a dangerous prisoner by the woman, he’d loved… by everyone he’d loved. Everybody might understand that it only was thirteen times a year that he would change like that, but to someone with Lycanthropy it was thirteen times a year being reminded of how people would look at you. Wolfsbane potion not helping the matter either. 

Harry moved over and ran a hand over the bars. He wasn’t even sure if Remus had  _ ever  _ done a transformation in this room, yet still he felt like he could hear the faint echoes of the man screaming as his bones shifted out of their sockets, his skin tearing as it stretched past what his human form could handle, a continuous cycle of tearing and regeneration, it was more than enough to drive anyone mad. The thought of going through this rage-inducing process in the house of his loved ones. No, Harry…

“Harry, you still down here?” 

Harry quickly conjured a square wooden seat to place on top of a chair for William to sit on.

“Right, sorry, I’m done now,” Harry shouted back to Tonks. “Just got lost in my own thoughts.” 

“I don’t like being down here,” Tonks said from the top of the stairs, as he appeared in her sight. “I have tried to avoid coming here since… well… since…”

“I know,” Harry whispered, pulling her into a quick hug. “It’s not pleasant. Why is it still there?”

“In case Teddy...”

“Oh,” Harry grimaced. “Is there any chance of that?” 

“I don’t know. The healers say there might be a chance because of what Remus was… they don’t know. There have not been many cases of werewolves procreating outside their transformation and most of those ended up biting their family sooner or later. Teddy hasn’t had a change yet, and I'm hoping it stays that way.” 

Tonks’s breathing was getting faster and shallower. Harry ran his hands soothingly up and down her back trying to calm her damn, humming a soothing tune in her ear.

“Does he get sickly around the full moon?”

“No, not really. Not anything I’ve noticed, but he isn’t nearly as clumsy as I was either.”

“I think you should remove it. We will handle it as it comes, but leaving  _ that  _ here isn’t going to help you move forward.”

“You’re right. Can you do it? I don’t want to see it. I just can’t.” 

“Of course,” Harry whispered into her hair. “Come, Teddy is waiting for you. You wouldn’t want to keep him waiting now would you? You know how he gets when he’s hungry.”

“Only since you arrived,” Tonks bantered albeit weakly. “Taming both of us with your cooking.”

“I see,” Harry said, mockingly rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I guess, I’ll just have to stop cooking for you then.”

Harry bolted past her, throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder before he was out of her sight.

“Wait… WAIT! Ugh!” Tonks fumed.

She stood on the top of the stairs, looking down into the darkness of the basement. She really didn’t like the space down here. It was a constant reminder of Remus, a constant reminder of what he had been. They had agreed to it but now… now it just seemed mocking to her.

She made her way to the dinner table, finding Harry busy with entertaining the two boys, whether it was humming or telling a story or just making a silly face. The sound of laughter managed to blow away the dark thoughts being in the basement had induced in her. The basement was her past, she couldn’t keep being stuck in it out of a sense of responsibility. She needed to look forward to a future, for Teddy’s sake… and her own.

Dinner was as quiet of an affair as dining between two five-year-olds could get. Harry ended up spending more time making sure that William and Teddy ate their vegetables and not just another slice of the large gammon roast, he had served for them. He had also had to make sure that the Cheesecake didn’t burn when the egg timer went off. He had been worried that it would fall flat but if the look on the four other peoples’ faces were any indication, then he might just have hit upon a jackpot. It was only sheer maturity that stopped Olivia and Tonks from drooling. 

Harry had understood why Tonks and Olivia seemed so antagonistic with each other. Both of them were single mothers with a successful career, balancing home and work. They were both headstrong women with an abundant amount of love for their sons. They both were quite humorous and they had both gotten Harry to laugh during dinner, one time Olivia had even managed to make him laugh while sipping on his glass of water making him splutter and cough much to the enjoyment of Teddy and William. They were so similar that they likely unknowingly competed with each other at every turn.

After dinner, Tonks took out a deck of cards and placed it challengingly in front of Olivia, who just raised a single sculpted eyebrow.

“I hope you know how to play Rummy, Jones.”

“Oh, you’re on Lupin.”

Both of them eyeing each other before turning their attention towards the three males sitting in the sofa. Harry was completely oblivious to what had happened between the women, he was busy entertaining the two boys on his lap.

“So, how are we going to split the teams?” Harry asked, looking up. 

“I want to play with Dad,” Teddy said, comfortably snuggling into Harry’s chest. 

“Me too,” William said, copying Teddy on the other side of Harry.

“Oh well, then let’s beat your mums, shall we?” 

“Yes!” the boys said in unison.

Harry held up the cards in front of them, but otherwise let them play for him. It didn’t matter to him whether they won or not, but it was a simple enough game for both Teddy and William to follow. It was as exhausting as it was rewarding to balance his attention between the two boys. Tonks and Olivia had pulled along two of the chairs from the kitchen, but had placed themselves on opposite sides of the coffee table. 

Harry noticed the added tension in the room as the game began, finding it weird that the two women had gotten so competitive over a game of cards. He decided to ignore them in favour of enjoying the time spent entertaining the two boys. He had never seen himself as much of a family man, but somehow having these two on his lap made him think about maybe finding someone to have his own with.

At some point both Teddy and William had begun to snore, prompting Harry to ask.

“So, should we just quit the game, seeing as both of these two have fallen asleep?”

“No!”

“Alright,” Harry chuckled. “If you want me to kick your butt, you two aren’t the only ones who can get competitive. We’ll play until the end then.”

The game of Rummy had almost descended into a battlefield, they were in the middle of their seventh round, with all of them having won two rounds each. Harry scratched his head at the two women. They seemed a little  _ too _ fired up for it to just be about bragging rights. It all came down to this round. Harry had been lucky with his cards and looked like he would take the last round. 

“Ha,” Harry said. “We won.”

“I came second,” Olivia said.

“Ehm, no?” Tonks said. “I won two rounds and you won two rounds.”

“I won with a bigger margin.”

"We didn't even count points."

"I counted mine!"

“Let’s ask Harry then?”

“Alright, he’s an impartial judge. Harry, I beat Lupin right?” 

“Harry, It was a draw right? I didn’t lose to Jones.”

“None of you won,” Harry said, scratching his chin. “We three beat you two by a long shot.”

Harry gently moved William to lie down on the sofa, before carrying Teddy into his bedroom.

“This is not over, Jones.”

“Not by a long shot, Lupin.”

They both eyed each other warily as they sat back in their arm chairs, neither of them moving to clean up or get ready to leave. It wasn’t until Harry returned to the living room, that they both startled out of their staring competition. 

Harry shook his head bemusedly. “Dora, could you clean up the cards, while I help Olivia bring William back home?”

Harry had no idea why a scowl appeared on Tonks’s nor why Olivia looked victorious at his idea. Something strange was going on, he had felt it all night, but at this point it was getting a bit annoying.

“Will you two stop posturing like peacocks? It’s getting late and William needs to get home to his bed.”

Harry lifted up the small guy from the sofa, gently shaking him at least slightly awake while he helped him into his jacket and shoes. He heard the sounds of footsteps behind him.

“Sorry for acting, so… weird. It's been a long day,” Tonks said. “Be safe.”

“It won’t even take me fifteen minutes to get back,” Harry replied, pulling her into a hug. “You make it sound like I’m leaving for Australia. I already told you this time I’m staying for good.” 

Tonks melted into the hug, grabbing him tight around the waist. Any sign of hostility gone from her. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Harry said, grabbing William who was still half-asleep, placing him on his hip. “Lead the way, Olivia.”

“Right. Thank you for hosting us… Dora.”

“Thank you for coming, Teddy seemed to have a lot of fun. We would love to visit next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Harry followed Olivia out of the door. They walked past a couple of houses in silence, before she spoke up.

“Just what is going on between you and Lupin?”

“She’s a close friend, I’m Teddy’s godfather. His father and my parents were close. If anything happened to her it would be me taking in Teddy and raising him.”

“I see. You two seem awfully close.”

“We have known each other for a long time. I first met her when I was fifteen. That was almost eight years ago. She was one of two people who frequently wrote me as I travelled the world, learning how to cook.” 

“I didn’t know.”

“How would you?” Harry smiled. “But yeah, I’d say we are closer than most. I’m just glad we are. It does make it a lot easier for me to be part of Teddy’s life that his mother doesn’t hate me.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Olivia mumbled.

Harry almost bumped into Olivia as she stopped in front of a house, not that dissimilar from Tonks’s. 

“Well this is me and William,” Olivia shuffled a little. “I would have invited you in, but you already promised Lupin that you would be back soon.”

Harry tilted his head questioningly, but helped Olivia with placing the sleeping William on her hip. 

“Hey,” Olivia said right before she reached the door. “Would you like to go grab a cup of coffee at some point?”

Harry stood there in shock, opening and closing his mouth. He hadn’t expected her to ask him out on what sounded like a date. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Olivia seemed to take his silence as an answer. She had a disappointed look on her face for a second, but she quickly hid it. Harry watched as she opened and closed the door behind her. He felt more confused than ever. 

The last thing he had expected of tonight was for someone to ask him out on a date. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find Olivia attractive, but something in him made him hesitate. He shook his head, trying to make sense of what was going on around him. Had he given her some kind of sign that he wanted to date her? Or was it something she had come up with all on her own?

He replayed the day in his head, from when he had taken Teddy to preschool, meeting Olivia, visiting Tonks at work, calling Olivia on the phone, picking up Teddy, getting the house ready, Tonks getting home early, Olivia and William arriving soon after almost an hour before they were supposed to arrive, the competitiveness between the two, the bet, what Olivia had just told him. It was right there… just outside of reach. 

Harry hadn’t even noticed that he had stopped in front of the Lupins’ house. He hesitated to grab the door handle. It was stupid, he had opened the door many times before, but something about tonight was different. Harry reached up to knock but his hand flew through the empty air, in front of him stood Tonks, still clad in her dress. He studied her face, she was beautiful. Olivia’s invitation to a date replayed through his mind, he wasn’t really sure why he hadn’t been able to answer her. Tonks seemed nervous, but why she was nervous was as confusing to Harry as anything else tonight had been.

“Why are you still standing there?” she whispered.

“I honestly don’t know,” Harry chuckled self-deprecatingly. “I… something is different about tonight.”

“I know,” Tonks whispered, her voice barely louder than the sound of the crickets around them. “So… uhm… did… you know?”

“She asked me out,” Harry blurted out.

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

“And what did you say to that?”

“I didn’t say anything, I kind of froze. I was more surprised than anything.”

“I see,” Tonks visibly relaxed. “Do you want to go out with her?”

“If I’m being honest? Not really.”

“You don’t have to take my feelings into consideration.” 

Tonks’s words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t understand why, but he wanted her to care more about it. In some twisted way he wanted her to claim him, he wanted to become a real part of her family, not just someone who showed up once a month. Harry blanched. Tonks had already begun walking back into the house.

“Tonks, wait.” 

“What?” she turned back around, her eyes slightly red. 

Harry rushed forward and pulled her into his arms, she weakly struggled against him. 

“I don’t understand it,” Harry whispered. “I really don’t get it. I shouldn’t be… Dora, I think I might be in love with you.”

He looked down into her brown eyes, completely losing the ability to comprehend thoughts or speak words. He instinctually tightened his hold around her, his breathing turned deep and rough, her scent was filling everything around him, she felt like the sun to him, warm and lifegiving as she stood there biting her lower lip looking up at him patiently looking for something in his eyes. 

“Oh fuck it…”

Tonks wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and pulled his face down to meet her own. Her lips fell upon his as she gently kissed him. Harry stiffened for but a moment before he leaned into her, tasting her, listening to the small sounds she produced, feeling the way her hands gripped into his hair. They separated for air, foreheads still pressed together.

“Why?” Harry whispered.

“I’ve liked you for a while, but you never stayed around for long. I didn’t think it would even be a possibility. Stay this time, okay?”

Harry squeezed her against his chest. “I already told you, this time I’m  _ not _ going anywhere.”

The only reply he got was Tonks pushing him up against the nearest wall, her hands frantically trying to pull his jacket off of him. His hands seemed to have gained a mind of their own as they moved over her curves, their lips only separating to allow them to breath. Harry managed to close the door behind them with his foot. They moved towards Tonks’s bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind. 


	4. New Beginnings in a Bowl of Oatmeal

**Hello People!**

**Another piece from the chrome dome, brought to you with the help of Honorverse and VonPelt. Please go give them a read they're brilliant authors if you haven't checked them out yet. They should be in my favourite authors tab on FF.net, hopefully.**

**Enjoy  
Waske  
XxX**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings in a Bowl of Oatmeal**

Waking up to the warmth of another body brought back memories of a long-forgotten time in Harry's life. He had had the occasional hook-up while drunk during the first two years of his travels. Usually a partner in the town he stayed in at the time. It had tapered off in his third year of travelling and had completely disappeared by the fourth year. So it had been close to two years since he had been intimate with anyone. Now here he was lying in Tonks's bed, trying to piece the last part of the night. He had a feeling he had done or said something incredibly significant in the moment last night. He was interrupted by a loud moan coming from the warm body beside him.

"Morning," he murmured into her hair, pulling her naked back flush against his chest.

"Morning," she added sleepily. "God, I needed that."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Harry smirked into her shoulder. "I did too."

"Good," Tonks moaned, shifting her hips up and down against him. "What time is it?"

"Early enough to cuddle. Late enough that one of us probably should grab a shower soon."

"Shame," Tonks turned around to face him, pulling him into a kiss. "I would have loved to spend the day in bed with you."

"I'm sure." Harry rolled his eyes, running his fingers teasingly over the small of her back.

He had found out during the night that she was especially sensitive around that area whether it was his fingers or his lips brushing across the stretch of skin.

"Stop it," Tonks growled. "Stop it right now."

"Or what?"

"Or… or - or I'll make you sleep in the guestroom!"

"Oh no," Harry gasped. "How will I ever cope?"

"You are so asking for it."

"I am." Harry kissed her softly on her lips, pulling her against him. "But I think time is up for our cuddling session. Should I shower first and then get Teddy ready or?"

"You go shower," Tonks said. "I want to lie a little longer."

"Alright," Harry chuckled. "I'll get Teddy as well."

"He doesn't need a shower, he had one yesterday," Tonks's muffled voice came from under the covers that she had pulled over her head as he left. "And make sure he doesn't pick something unhealthy for breakfast."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you spoil him." Tonks lowered the covers enough for her to glare at him. "No excess sugar for breakfast."

"Alright, alright," Harry laughed. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee and _yawn_ a lot of it."

"Coming right up."

His chuckling at her morning antics was cut short as he found Teddy peeking out from behind a half-opened door to his bedroom. He was glad that he had decided to at least pull on a t-shirt and his boxers before he left the room.

"So, uhm. Morning, little man?"

"Good morning, Dad."

"I thought you would be sleeping."

"I heard voices coming from Mummy's room," Teddy said.

Embarrassed, Harry dreaded asking the next question.

"So, uhm. How long have you been able to hear voices coming from your Mum's room?"

"I woke up hearing something last night," Teddy said innocently. "Did you two have an argument?"

"No, no. All is good," Harry said quickly. "I'm just going to take a quick shower then I'll make us breakfast. Since you're already awake you could try and pick out some clothes for yourself. No shower needed this morning."

"Yes!" Teddy pumped his fist, running back into his room and slamming the door behind him.

Yeah, definitely embarrassing. It would be better if she was the one to explain that to Teddy. She was his mum. Definitely better for him that she had the conversation. Well at least in the short term. Shaking his head, he quickly walked into the bathroom and made his way into the shower. They forgot silencing charms… and Teddy heard them.

"Well, that was one way to break the news that Mummy and Daddy are sleeping together," Harry groaned under the stream of water. "Real smooth of us."

Refreshed from the shower, Harry quickly made his way into the guestroom, putting on a fresh set of clothes before going to face the music. He found Tonks snoring in the bed where he had left her. He pressed his lips against her right eyebrow, gently running a hand through her hair as he tried to wake her up.

"Mhmm," she moaned sleepily. "Harry?"

"We forgot the silencing charms," Harry told her. "Teddy heard us. I'm going to go make us breakfast. The shower is free."

"Wait… What are you saying?"

"Teddy asked me if we had had an argument last night," Harry said mirthfully. "Not it."

Harry quickly made his way from the room, not stopping when he heard an irate shout coming from behind him. He had only promised to get Teddy up and make breakfast for them all.

"Not - wait?! Harry James Potter!"

Laughing, Harry began the process of making coffee for the likely pissed off and embarrassed woman. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of the door to the bathroom opening and closing. It was better for his continued welfare if she had some time to cool off.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked Teddy, who was sitting with a glass of orange juice in his hands.

"Pancakes!"

"That's not going to fly, big guy," Harry said. "Your Mum's got me under strict instructions to not get you anything unhealthy. What does she usually get you?"

"Just a bit of toast or something," Teddy shrugged.

"What do you think about porridge?"

"Yuck!"

"Oatmeal?"

"Ew."

"Let me at least try something," Harry said. "If you don't like it then I'll grab you some toast but at least try it before you deny it."

"Fine," Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Want me to get a little weird with it?" Harry asked. "Still delicious. Just not what you would expect?"

"You'll make some toast right?"

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed some of the leftover stock he had saved from yesterday's meal and mixed it with the water and oats in a small pan on the stove. He quickly threw in some paprika along with a hint of chilli. He also quickly began boiling some water in another pan where he gently lowered 3 eggs into it, making sure that they would be half-boiled when it was ready. He quickly shredded some of the leftover gammon, ready to go on top of their bowls. Lastly, he cut a small head of broccoli and blanched it for a bit of green. He saw Teddy watching interestedly as he made the food.

"Smells good, yeah?"

"Mhmm," Teddy nodded. "When do we add the sugar?"

"There's no sugar for this," Harry smiled. "This is meant to be savoury."

"What does that mean?"

"Meaty."

"How?"

"You see the brown water I got from the fridge?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, that tastes a bit like meat, so when the oats cook in that they will taste a bit like meat. Then we of course have the meat, eggs and broccoli."

"Where did you learn that?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Somewhere around Lebanon." Harry shrugged. "Spent a couple of weeks there some years ago. I liked it."

"Wicked," Teddy exclaimed.

"And I think we're almost ready."

Harry quickly made three bowls with oatmeal and began decorating them with toppings. He quickly peeled the finished eggs, cutting them in half and placing them on top of it. Placing the first bowl in front of Teddy with a gleam in his eyes, he waited to see if he would have to do something as boring as making toast.

The sound of a spoon against porcelain filled the kitchen in an almost rhythmic noise as Teddy began picking up speed. Harry smiled indulgently at the boy as he relished in the bowl of oatmeal.

"I take it you like it," Harry said cheekily, not expecting an answer at all.

"Something smells real good," a feminine voice filtered into the kitchen. "What did you make?"

"Some slightly fancy oatmeal," Harry smiled. "Your bowl is here."

He almost laughed when he spotted the exact same expression on Tonks's face as Teddy had shown earlier, when he had suggested it in the first place. Instead of calling her out on it he just picked up her bowl along with a freshly poured mug of coffee and placed it down in front of her, leaning in near her ear he whispered.

"Wouldn't want Teddy to think he could get away with not at least tasting the food."

"I hate you," she whispered back.

"No, you don't. Now eat your oatmeal."

"Doesn't even look like oatmeal. Is that meat?"

"Yeah, and egg and broccoli," Harry said easily. "I figured that Teddy would be more dispositioned to meaty flavours than others, like Bill. Just try it. I promised Teddy I would make him some toast if he didn't like it."

"What about you?"

"I still need to fix up your lunches before I get to eat. Shouldn't take me long either."

"Sit." Tonks gestured to the chair next to her.

"But -"

"Sit."

"Fine." Harry poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down next to Tonks. His face almost split in half when he felt a soft set of lips on his cheek when he found his place at the table.

"Good boy."

"Shut up and eat your oatmeal."

He watched intently as Tonks hesitantly filled her spoon with a little bit of meat and oatmeal. Almost snorting, when he heard a small gulp before she quickly put it into her mouth. It was almost cute the way she forced herself into trying it out. It didn't take long before her eyes went wide with delight and she quickly almost demolished the contents of her bowl without even touching her coffee.

Finishing his own bowl at a more sedate pace gave Harry a bit of time to plan ahead for his own day. He wanted to work on Grimmauld a bit more. He also needed to contact Neville to make sure there wasn't anything extra to this Best Man business in the Magical world. For all he knew, there might be something silly about it where he would have to marry the bride if the groom didn't show up. Unlikely, but you never knew with magical people. Rarely had he found them making sense in his life.

"Harry, you there?"

"Sorry? Did you say something?"

"Teddy asked if you were going to take him to preschool."

"Sorry bud, got lost in my thoughts. You want me to take you again?"

"Mhmm!" Teddy nodded.

"Alright, give me a second to pack your lunch then." Harry chuckled. "Did you like what I made yesterday?"

"Everything except the carrots."

"The carrots stay," Tonks said lightly.

"But Mum," Teddy whined.

"No." Tonks glared. "You will eat your carrots."

Trying to garner sympathy from anyone else, Teddy turned his head towards Harry in desperation. Harry just lightly shook his head at Teddy.

"Sorry, little man. I am not fighting her on that. Carrots are good for you."

"Ugh! Parents are stupid."

"Highly likely," Harry laughed. "Still means the carrots get another trip in the lunchbox."

He had been quietly making everything while Teddy had tried to get out of having carrots in his lunch. He also used the rest of the meat from last night to make Tonks a large sandwich that she could bring to work. Finishing up and a few quick swipes with his wand sent all of the containers back into the fridge while the dirty dishes were sent to the sink.

"I could have taken care of that, you know," Tonks said petulantly.

"Gotten better at household spells since you picked me up before my fifth year?"

"You know the answer to that," Tonks grumbled. "The socks have begun to do more than wiggle."

"You don't need to mind it. Now, little man. You need to get your shoes on, so we can get you to preschool."

"Alright, Dad."

"By the way," Harry said absentmindedly. "I was thinking of going to work on Grimmauld Place and maybe make a trip to Gringotts. Could you pick up Teddy?"

"Sure," Tonks said. "When will you be back?"

"I'll try and make it back for dinner." Harry smiled. "I think if I work through today I might be able to strip down the whole first floor."

"Okay, I'll take care of dinner as well," Tonks said, getting up from her chair. "I'll probably be gone when you get back. So have a good day."

Harry pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her on the lips. "If you have a good day too."

Kneeling down next to Teddy, she pulled him into a hug as well and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Are you going to kiss me like that?" Teddy asked with disgust in his voice

"No," Tonks laughed. "I'm _only_ going to do that with Harry."

"Thank god for that," Harry chuckled. "Same for me."

"Good," Tonks breathed quietly into his ear. "I'm the jealous sort. Wouldn't want anything to happen."

"Do I even want to know what that means?"

"No," Tonks kissed his cheek. "Now off you go, my two favourite men."

"Bye Mum."

The two of them had barely made it a few steps down the road before Harry heard a familiar voice on the opposite side of the street.

"Good morning, Mr Potter."

Harry looked up to find Olivia walking towards him, holding William's hand in her own. He raised his free hand to wave at them. He made sure to get Teddy to check the road before crossing it. It did bring a smile to his face, seeing Teddy's excitement at seeing William even though they had only just spent the evening before together.

"Tell us a dragon story," William said with wide eyes. "Teddy says you have the best dragon stories."

"Hmm…" Harry pretended to think long and hard about it. "I do have one story about how a young wizard outflew a dragon to get a golden egg."

"Woah!" Twin voices said.

"Where do you get these stories from?" Olivia asked bemusedly.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was the young wizard?" Harry asked.

"Not in a million years," Olivia laughed.

"Well, then I must just have a good imagination." Harry shrugged.

Telling the story took most of the walk to the preschool. Olivia seemed just as interested and impressed by the story as the two boys. It felt funny talking about the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament as if it was _just_ a story. He was glad that Teddy was old enough to understand that he couldn't tell people it was all real.

"And that is how the young wizard got the egg," Harry finished as they walked through the gate. "Now, remember boys, it's just a story."

"Yes, Dad." Teddy said, rolling his eyes. "I know."

"Good, now get in there. I'll give your lunch to Mrs Jennings."

"I'll do the same to yours, William."

"Thanks, Mum."

And that was all it took for them to be off, running as fast as they could into the preschool. Harry turned to Olivia with a shrug of his shoulders. He enjoyed the way she giggled at his exasperated expression.

"Come on, 'Dad'. I'll show you where the lunch fridge is. No need to go bother Mrs Jennings."

"Right, of course. Sorry. I'm still new to this."

"I know, that's why I didn't make you look stupid in front of Teddy."

"Why thank you," Harry said with an exaggerated bow. "Much appreciated."

"You're welcome. How did it go with Dora?"

"It went well," Harry said non-committedly. "About as you would have expected I suppose."

"That's… good," Olivia said with a fake smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, me too." Harry smiled as he put Teddy's lunchbox in the fridge, Olivia had pointed out. "Well, thanks for that. I'll just need to go tell Mrs Robinson that Dora will be the one to pick up Teddy."

"Sure thing, I need to get to the office as well. It was good seeing you again, Mr Potter."

"See you around, Miss Jones."

Harry made his way to a secluded spot where he could disapparate to Grimmauld Place. It would take a lot of time for him to clean it up. The kitchen was almost stripped bare but it would do if he needed to make some food. He had a feeling that he was forgetting something, something that would definitely come back to bite him in the arse.

Shrugging the idle thoughts from his mind he began cleaning out one of the rooms on the first floor, stripping the wallpaper from the walls and removing the floorboards, eliminating the pests that had infected it. It was almost a war trying to clean out the lounge of doxies. By the time he had stripped the first floor completely of everything, it was already late into the afternoon. He would definitely have to go to Gringotts to take out some money for materials for the house.

Feeling hungry, Harry decided to make a quick stop back at Tonks's place, Hoping he would run into her if she decided to take her lunch break at home. It was silly really but he had felt on top of cloud nine since this morning and it had really shown in his progress. If he continued like this he would be able to strip down the house and clean it down to the brick by this time in two weeks. Then he would of course have to begin laying down new floorboards and put up new wallpaper and that would probably keep him busy until just before Neville and Hannah's wedding.

Coming out of the tubelike sensation of apparition, he gazed upon the Lupin house. He could hardly believe how it had almost seemed to become home to him in such a short amount of time. He made his way into the kitchen, deciding to clean the place a little while nobody was home. Teddy's toys found their way back into the correct boxes with a quick wave of his hand. He noted that Teddy was unusually clean compared to his mother, well half of the mess in her room could be credited to him this time around at least. He gathered all the laundry and put it in the washing machine, making sure that it was ready for him to take out when he arrived back home later in the evening.

Finishing that, he made his way into the kitchen to make himself a quick sandwich. He noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table; he found himself actually enjoying the thoughts of coming home… since when did the house stop being a place he visited and turn into a home for him? Probably somewhere between the kiss and now, he mused to himself. Gingerly picking up the note he unfolded it and began reading it; a smile slowly began to creep up on his features.

_Hey Harry_

_Thank you for an amazing night together.  
_ _I just  
_ _I don't know what I'm trying to say in this note,  
It's kind of weird writing this, if I'm being honest.  
I really enjoyed sleeping together; my bed has been empty for far too long.  
Not that it was just meant to be a _ _one-time thing._ _  
_ _I'll be okay with that too. It's just don  
_ _No screw that. I want to continue doing it.  
_ _I care about you and I want you._ _No, that's wrong. I love you.  
So, please if you have any regrets about it. _ _I don't know I d .  
_ _I love you, Harry Potter. Goddammit I love you._

_Love  
Nymphadora  
Yes, I even signed it with my name to make you understand that I'm serious._

Looking incredulously at the note, he found himself rubbing his forehead in exasperation. He wasn't really sure what she was worried about; nothing that he had said or done in the morning should have left her thinking that he didn't want to continue it, did it?

He grabbed a pen and wrote a few lines under her handwriting. Grinning like a loon, he quickly demolished his sandwich and made his way back to Grimmauld Place. He still wanted to see if he could tackle another room on the second floor before dinner; life was good for one Harry James Potter.

_Earlier in the morning…_

Tonks watched as Harry and Teddy made their way out of the door. She grabbed her mug of coffee and made her way to her wardrobe to pick up her robes for work; she still couldn't understand why the Auror uniform was so bulky when they were likely supposed to be in a wandfight. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that they looked horrendous on anyone who wore them and she didn't want Harry to see her in them; not at all.

The silence of an empty house except for herself drained some of her initial euphoria of their night spent together. Fear began creeping in on her as her mind began wandering to all of the worst conclusions it could conjure up. What if Harry decided to leave again? Sure, he had promised to stay this time around and no matter what he would be in the country until that Wedding he was going to attend. Did he get a plus one for that? Probably, no most definitely, he definitely had a chance to bring a plus one, why hadn't he asked her yet? They were together, weren't they? Or was it just a one-time thing for him? Bang the Mum of his Godson. Like a cauldron list thing or something.

"I'll write him a note," she murmured to herself. "I'll just tell him that… I'll just tell him that I… Right, Nymphadora, pen and paper."

Grabbing a block of paper and a pen, she sat down with a pensive look on her face. She hadn't been this nervous about doing anything since giving birth to Teddy. Not that those two were even close to comparable, but she didn't have a better comparison at this moment. She kept writing the same few sentences over and over again leaving a pile of scrunched up paper next to her on the table. She panicked when she glanced at the clock on her wall. She was going to be late for work. While she got more leeway as a Senior Auror but she still had to show up on time.

"One more shot. Just speak from your heart, Nymphadora."

"This doesn't even cover half of my thoughts," Tonks groaned. "It'll have to do."

She quickly vanished the rolled-up papers and folded her note, putting it on top of the kitchen table, hoping that Harry would find the note and be waiting for her when she came home. Even if he said he would be back for dinner. Maybe it was a foolish hope, but it was the hope she found herself clinging onto.

Running out of time, she barely made it into the office before she was actually late to work. She tried to focus on the tasks at hand, but her mind kept turning to Harry. It was practically impossible for her to get anything done. Thankfully, she wasn't on active duty today. She had never been so happy about having to do paperwork. Nobody cared if her reports came a little late. Of course, she might need to focus her time on a specific report if it was needed for a trial, but it wasn't life or death in the real sense.

"Lupin!"

"What?" Tonks shouted.

"Where's that report on Zimmefield?"

"Who?"

"The german wizard who ran the smuggling ring of illegal substances."

"Right, right, I have it somewhere here."

"I need it for the upcoming trial."

"It's almost finished. Dammit."

"Get it done in the next hour," the legal wizard shouted. "I need that report to convict him or he is walking off scot-free and it'll be on your head."

"I'll get it, stop getting your knickers in a twist. Morgana's tits."

She finally found and finished the report just before lunch. It had been the hardest report for her to write in all of the time she had worked as an Auror, not because it wasn't an open and shut case. They had caught the wizard in the middle of the warehouse where they had kept all of their contraband, a ledger in hand with every customer, source and transaction in it. If it wasn't for her thoughts turning to Harry, she would have finished it in ten minutes. It had taken her close to forty because she kept getting distracted by wandering thoughts.

She decided to take her lunch out of the office, perks of being a Senior Auror. A quick trip home found it in much the same state as she had left it. The note looked untouched on the table. She grabbed the lunch Harry had prepared for her from the fridge. She would never admit to having forgotten it earlier when she left, it was more of a coincidence really that she even got to eat it seeing as it hadn't been her original choice to go home for lunch.

No matter how great Harry's cooking usually was, at this moment it tasted like ash in her mouth. She ate it more out of obligation towards the man who had made it for her in the first place. She wandered around her empty house, finding her way to the guest room where Harry's stuff would be. She just needed to confirm that they weren't gone. Finding his duffle bag sitting by the bed immediately relieved her of some of her worries. The fact that his stuff was still there meant that he wasn't gone. He would be back, she reassured herself of that.

"He'll be back," she kept telling herself. "I know he will. He'll see the message when he comes around for lunch and he'll be back by the time you serve dinner.

She was in the middle of stepping through the floo, when she heard the telltale sound of apparition coming from the back garden. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face. Harry was back even if she had to leave for work again. Everything was alright in the world. A blush made its way up her neck and unto her face at the thought of Harry reading that note on the table. She had written that as a last-ditch desperate effort. It was stupid really, thinking back on it. She had acted like a lovestruck teenager. Oh well, better a small amount of embarrassment than what she had feared could happen.

"Okay, get through the afternoon. Pick up Teddy, hopefully, not having embarrassed yourself too bad, have dinner together. Tell him that you love him. That shouldn't be so hard. First, back to paperwork. Yay."

Time. How slowly it would move when you were anxiously waiting for something else to happen. She hardly made her way through the minimum requirement by the time she had to go pick up Teddy at the preschool. Throwing her remaining reports to one of the Junior Aurors before she left. It was mostly petty stuff, needing processing. It was hardly more than ticking off some boxes or something.

Making her way back home, she quickly threw her robes on the back of the nearby couch. She knew she had to pick up Teddy in a minute, but first.

"Harry? Are you there?" She shouted out in the house.

The lack of reply from the house left her with a newfound sense of dread. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to be there. He was supposed to be waiting for her. It wasn't supposed to be an empty house waiting for. She made her way to the kitchen table. The note had been opened; something had been added to it as well.

Fearfully, she picked up the note and found her cheeks flushing as she read just three lines from him.

 _I would very much love to continue this - us._  
I love you too, Nymphadora.  
Don't hex me when I get back.

"Hmm. Maybe I won't." she grinned to herself. "Just this once."

Heart soaring through her chest and an almost stupid expression on her face. She did a little jig around the kitchen almost making her fall over a chair. Coughing to clear away her embarrassment, she picked up the note and folded it before putting it into her pocket. She really had become a lovestruck teenager again; she was thinking about saving it in a box of memories; she even thought about finding some of Harry's old letters to her and adding them as well. She could make a scrapbook.

"I should go get Teddy," she groaned to herself. "He said he would be home late. You can go act like a loon later, Nymphadora."

She checked her clothes in the mirror one last time before walking out the door. Mrs Robinson could be a right pain when it came to what was proper for a parent to be wearing. Not that she really cared. She grabbed a small leather jacket to pull over her top, it would have to be good enough. She couldn't be bothered to change her clothes more than that. She was a youngish mom and she looked even younger than muggle women her age even without the use of her inborn ability. She felt like she matched with Harry quite well actually. He looked slightly older than his age with that short beard he had grown over his travels, and she… well she could technically match with anyone if she wanted to.

Finding Teddy was easy when she arrived at the preschool. He was in the middle of a game of tag on the playground. It was running into Olivia Jones that turned out to be the hard part of getting Teddy this afternoon.

"Congratulations are in order, I suppose," Olivia said too casually.

"What for?" Tonks asked.

"You and Harry, of course. I hope he's happy with you."

"Of course, he's happy with me," Tonks snarked. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I didn't say he wouldn't be," Olivia shrugged. "I just hope that I didn't give him up for nothing."

"What do you mean 'give him up'?" Tonks asked.

"I could have had him last night if I didn't practically send him into your arms," Olivia said snidely. "Don't for one second think he wouldn't have ended up in my bed if I wanted him there."

"Why didn't you, if you are so sure?"

"Because he obviously has feelings for you, don't tell me you didn't notice that? The man wears his emotions on his sleeve."

"I know," Tonks said smugly. "He told me he loved me."

"Wow," Olivia drawled. "Congratulations to you, _Lupin_."

Tonks just rolled her eyes; she had to bite her tongue when Teddy and William almost ran directly into them; Teddy trying to tag William.

"Let's go, Teddy," Tonks said gently.

"Is Dad home?"

"Not yet," Tonks sighed. "But he promised that he would be home for dinner."

"You're lucky…"

Tonks sent a sad glance towards William, who was turning red in embarrassment. She instinctively put a hand over Teddy's mouth before he could say anything stupid, like how Harry could be William's father as well; she had not expected Olivia to send her a grateful smile at her intervention. It obviously was a sore topic for her and William; she could relate to that. It had been a tough few months after Teddy started preschool, when he began asking about his Dad.

"Come on, Teddy," Tonks said, tugging him along the road. "Say goodbye to miss Jones and William."

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." Teddy waved.

"Goodbye, Teddy." William waved back less enthusiastically.

Listening to Teddy talking about his day brought a smile to her face; she asked the obligatory question about the dreaded carrots. Between an eyeroll and an exaggerated groan, she was fairly sure that Mrs Jennings had forced him to eat them even if he hadn't wanted to in the slightest.

"When's Dad going to be home?" Teddy asked. "Did you know he told us about how a wizard outflew a dragon?"

"What?! Who is us?"

"Me and William, of course," Teddy said in a voice that sounded like he thought his Mum was the stupidest person in the world.

"Did he now?" Tonks asked, trying to hide her exasperation from her voice.

"Yes!" Teddy said excitedly. "He told us it was part of a tournament. Do you think that really happened?"

"I know it did," Tonks groaned. "Harry was the one who did it. He got terribly hurt doing it too."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive," Tonks said with a soft smile. "Don't ever try anything like that okay?"

"I won't." Teddy nodded. "Can I go practice my flying?"

"No dragons," Tonks said. "And _stay_ in the back garden."

"I know, Mum."

She watched Teddy run into his room, bringing back his toy broom; he sprinted back into the back garden, making her shake her head as he did so. She would have to talk to Harry about what stories were appropriate for a five-year-old to hear. Next thing she knew he would be telling him about You-Know-Who. There was no need to tell him about that until at least Hogwarts age as far as she was concerned especially considering if they were still together at that time. She hadn't really thought about that. Harry had more or less disappeared from Magical Britain but he was still pretty famous. Having to explain that to Teddy at some point was not going to be fun. He might even have a Chocolate Frog card that the other students would have been collecting during their childhood. She sometimes regretted not letting Teddy grow up in a more magical community. It had been hard for Remus to live among other magicals when they had gotten married, but now she was beginning to regret raising him with one foot in each world. Having to lock his abilities, so he didn't suddenly change his hair colour while at preschool, knowing fully well that he hated the feeling of being restricted like she had herself when she was growing up.

The squeals of joy coming from the garden warmed her heart as she began cooking dinner for the three of them; the thought bringing a smile to her face. What were they now? Boyfriend-girlfriend? It just didn't seem to do it justice for what they were. It was like they had had a long distance relationship for years and now they were together. She slightly startled when she felt a pair of arms snaking around her; a dusty almost mouldy smell hitting her nose with a hint of burnt hairs and cloth.

"Hey there." How she had missed his deep baritone. "Missed me."

"Yeah," she said wiggling her butt back into him. "You smell."

"I'm telling you, that house has been needing renovations since the 18th century. I don't know how Walburga managed to make the house such a dump in the six years she lived there after Orion's death."

"I honestly don't know," Tonks leaned back into his touch. "I don't get why you want to renovate it at all."

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "I think maybe because it was Sirius who left it for me. I want to turn it into something that it has never been before."

"And what's that?"

"A home." Harry smiled into her hair. "I don't really have much from my parents. As old as the Potter family was. The war pretty much destroyed everything not left in the family vault. The heirlooms were sold off leaving only a few sets of books and a shit load of gold. That's it really. The Blacks, while dark at least during Sirius and your mother's time, still carried over a rich amount of inheritance for him and now me. The amount of books in the combined vault is amazing. I don't know. It's just… Maybe I'll want to start a family there some day."

"A family?" Tonks asked defensively.

"Yeah," Harry kissed her temple. "You, me, Teddy, maybe a child of our own. If you want… I mean… Not trying to pressure you into something… I know this is - Oompf."

Tonks decided to end his stream of embarrassing words with a kiss. He was kind of cute when he got all flustered like that. Though the thought of having a child with him wasn't all that unappealing, not that she was thinking of that.

"What are you making?" Harry asked.

"Curry, it's just something quick and easy. Getting all the ingredients into a pot and then add the cube thingy with water and then it's just boiling some rice."

"Sure," Harry chuckled. "I bet it'll be delicious."

"Are you mocking me Mr Potter?"

"Maybe a little."

"We can't all be big professional chefs like you." Tonks jabbed him with her finger.

"Nope." Harry smiled. "And we can't all be beautiful Aurors like you."

"And you better not forget it," Tonks teased. "I'll put you in magic cuffs if you misbehaved."

"I'm so scared." Harry chuckled. "Look at my hands they're trembling."

"Ha… ha… Go take a shower, you smell like an old house."

"Fine fine." Harry kissed her on the temple. "Is Teddy out in the garden?"

"Yeah. Shower first. You are _not_ getting close to Teddy while you might be covered in whatever that horrid woman left in that house on you."

"Yes, Love," Harry called out to her as he made his way to the bathroom. "Tell me about your day when I'm done?"

"Sure," Tonks called out. "I'd love to tell you about the most _interesting_ reports I had to work on."

"Uh-huh," Harry grunted from the hallway; the sound of a door opening and closing.

"He didn't even hear me," Tonks shook her head. "He'll pay for that; a neck massage sounds good."

"I heard that!" Harry called from the bathroom.

"How?!"

"Listening charm paired to one in the bathroom," Harry shouted. "I should have made them two-way."

"Probably!"

"No need to shout! I can hear you just fine!"

"Sorry." Tonks winced.

"Tell me about your day!"

Rolling her eyes, she began telling him about what she had done, about how the reports were stupid, how her work was stupid and her colleagues were stupid as well. She didn't notice him coming back until she felt his arms around her waist again.

"And that was pretty much my day." she leaned into him. "How was yours?"

"Not really all that much to it. Fought some doxies, stripped some floorboards, removed some mouldy wallpaper. The first floor is stripped down."

"So that leaves you with what?"

"The basement, the second and third floor as well." Harry shrugged. "The bathrooms are the hardest part. I've never had to fix runes like that before. Thank god, I studied runes while travelling. Oh and I'll have to begin sorting all of the books as well. I was thinking about making a restricted room for the cursed and darker tomes."

"Probably a good idea. What about the cursed artifacts?"

"Not a lot of them left. Fletcher got most of them. Probably sold them in Knockturn Alley. Well, Kreacher saved most of the silverware. He probably enjoyed watching the thief get hurt by cursed items."

"You don't really like him do you?" Tonks asked softly.

"He stole from me, got Moody killed and is just an all-around scumbag. He almost derailed the entire hunt for Horcruxes by giving one to Umbridge. No, Mundungus Fletcher is pretty high on my shit list."

"He's been in Azkaban since a couple of years ago," Tonks said. "Forgot that Dumbledore wasn't there to bail him out. He got caught one too many times. Low-exposure as far as I know. Still, he got ten years."

"Good," Harry said. "How's the dinner looking?"

"Here, taste."

Harry gingerly wrapped his lips around the extended spoon, tasting the curry; she had been making. Harry tried his best not to grimace as the mishmash of flavours hit his tongue. Apparently, he didn't quite succeed.

"That bad huh?"

"No!" Harry said too quickly. "It just needs a little."

The way she deflated in defeat was almost too much for him to bear. He quickly wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her flush against his chest.

"Teach me?" she said in a small voice.

"Of course." Harry smiled. "We'll need to…"

Half an hour later they had a perfectly cooked curry with all sorts of garnishes and toppings; he loved seeing the satisfied look on Tonks's face as she tasted the curry more than was strictly necessary.

"Could you get Teddy?" Tonks asked. "And make him wash his hands first."

"Of course." Harry kissed her gently. "We'll be right back."

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Nymphadora Jacquline Lupin."

"I should hex you for that."

"Probably." Harry kissed her cheek. "But then you would have to get Teddy yourself."

"Ugh, just go."

Harry's laughter followed him all the way out the backdoor and into the garden. Listening to the excited voices of her two men, she began humming a tune while preparing the table. Yes, all was good in her life at the moment. Everything was great.


End file.
